Bonus
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas à l'univers choisit, il fallait en mettre un ! Plus d'info à l'intérieur ! Projet spécial pour les 5 ans de ma page Facebook !
1. Introduction

Projet Spécial

Ici, vous retrouverez tous les extraits non traités ou non abouties de certains O.S et Fictions [Complètes les fictions].

Les 9 premiers chapitres, c'est moi qui les aie choisit.

Ce bout d'histoire ne sera jamais complet car oui, il y en a parmi vous qui aurait aimé que je continue ou que je parle de tel ou tel passage de tel(le) fiction ou O.S.

Ou même un O.S dont je n'aurais pas prévu de suite précise !

Et bien à vous de jouer !

Faites-moi part de vos envies par reviews ou bien sur ma page Facebook :

 **Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat**

Ici, c'est vous qui décidez !

Je vous fais de gros bisous !

Aurélie aka Jeni Kat !


	2. Coincée avec Lui

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Coincée avec lui !

 **Univers** **:** Twilight !

 **Couple** **:** Paul & Bella !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 18 juillet 2012 !

 **Ce passage est un rallongement de la scène de la douche lorsque Bella accepte Paul après qu'il lui ait demandé pardon pour lui avoir caché son imprégnation !**

* * *

 _Point de vue de Paul !_

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en la regardant se déshabiller.

Ouais bah je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était hors de question que je détourne les yeux devant une telle beauté et une telle perfection.

« Je t'ai vu tout nu, alors maintenant, c'est ton tour ! » me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Oh punaise ! Mais elle veut ma mort ! Elle me prend la main et me fait entrer dans la douche avec elle…

L'eau qui se déverse sur nous était chaude, bien que je ne prenne que des douches froides depuis que ma vie était entrée en collision avec celle de la sublime femme qui se collait à mon corps. Elle était plus petite que moi, et plus menue aussi. J'ai peur de la casser ou de lui faire mal sans le vouloir, vu ma force décuplée depuis que j'étais un loup-garou, mais cette peur s'évanouit quand MA Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, sans pour autant la serrer davantage, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manque, et elle le ressentit.

« Hey, de quoi t'as peur ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« De te casser. » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Tu ne vas pas me casser. » m'assura-t-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit. « Je t'ai pardonné, tu te rappelles ? T'as le droit de m'embrasser, de me toucher où tu veux, et quand tu veux. »

« Où je veux ? » répétai-je en sentant un sourire étirer ma bouche. Ma Bella acquiesce. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis en m'autorisant ça. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. » dit-elle en caressant mon visage. « A quoi bon attendre ? On est fait l'un pour l'autre, alors n'aies pas peur de me toucher. »

Elle a raison, mais je suis tellement en manque de sexe que j'ai peur de _trop_ me laisser aller. Tant pis, il faudra que je trouve la force de m'arrêter si je vais trop loin, mais pour l'heure, j'ai envie de caresser et d'embrasser chaque partie de son corps. Elle m'en a donné la permission. Je l'embrassais, quand je m'écartais pour demander :

« Ton père ne risque pas de nous surprendre ? »

« Il ne rentrera que demain. » m'assura-t-elle.

« Ok, génial ! » dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser pleinement. « Bella, je ne vais pas te faire l'amour sous la douche. Je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe comme ça. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. » me dit-elle. « Suis juste… ton instinct ! »

Mon instinct ? Mon instinct – ou surtout mes envies, me dictent de me mettre à genoux et de l'embrasser _là_ où j'en ai envie.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« A tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire. » répondis-je en glissant les doigts de ma main droite juste au-dessus de son sein. « J'ai le droit ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre – ce qui me rend fou, et hoche la tête pour me donner sa permission. Je fais glisser mon index sur la courbe de son sein. Son souffle se fait plus erratique. Personne ne la jamais touché de cette façon, alors je vais y aller doucement. Je l'embrasse pleinement tout en la serrant contre moi. Je fis balader mes mains avec patience dans son dos, le long de ses reins avant de basculer ma bouche sur son cou. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps alors je descendis ma bouche entre ses seins tout en la caressant sans être brusque. Je l'entends gémir, ce qui est bon signe pour moi et je continuais jusqu'à son ventre. Oui, je suis agenouillé, comme je l'avais imaginé depuis qu'on était entré dans cette douche.

« Paul je… »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » l'interrompis-je.

Je pouvais sentir ses jambes trembler sous mes mains lorsque je les posais dessus, et quand je la vis se mordre la lèvre, je dû me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

« Bella… » dis-je en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« N… Non ! » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle a dit _non_. Elle ne veut pas que j'arrête. Merci Seigneur ! Même sous la douche, son odeur m'enivre. Son goût sur ma langue se mélange à l'eau. D'une main, j'encerclais sa taille et de l'autre, je lui écartais légèrement les cuisses, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que j'atteigne mon but. Je croisais son regard rempli d'appréhension, alors je me redressais sur mes jambes et l'embrassais tendrement à pleine bouche pour la rassurer.

« Si c'est trop pour toi, dis-le moi et j'arrêterais. » susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête. Doucement, je me remis à genoux tout en parcourant son corps de baisers et de caresses. Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée de cette façon, et j'étais très heureux d'être son premier… même si elle ne sera pas ma première. Je n'y pensais pas et me concentra sur ma tâche. Mon plaisir, qui sera le sien dans quelques minutes. A nouveau, je posais ma bouche à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, que j'embrassais une à une avant de remonter jusqu'à la naissance de son ventre. Je faisais exprès d'éviter la partie de son corps que je convoitais, mais à force d'embrasser ci et là, je n'en pouvais plus alors, avec lenteur et patience, tout en maintenant ses hanches de mes mains, je l'embrassais… _là._ Je la sentais agripper mes cheveux, ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Cette fille est une overdose à elle toute seule. A mesure que mes lèvres et ma langue glissaient sur elle, je sentais mon corps tout entier frémir. Ce que c'était bon. Elle avait un goût fabuleux. Je pourrais continuer encore et encore, mais elle y mit fin toute seule quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement puis que ses jambes flagellèrent sous mes mains. Je me redressais pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Eh, tout va bien ! » la rassurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hun hun ! » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Elle prit mon visage entre les mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Mes doigts sont fripés ! » me dit-elle.

« Sortons de là alors ! » dis-je en éteignant l'arrivée d'eau de la douche.

Je me drapais d'une serviette autour de la taille – ayant éclaté mon short en venant la retrouver, puis, je l'enroulais elle dans une serviette, la plus grande que je pus trouver, et la gardais contre moi un moment.

« Tu t'es retenu ! » me dit-elle.

« Oui ! » répondis-je avec honnêteté. « Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

« Tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtemps. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle me sourit, et je l'embrassais donc pleinement avant de la laisser se rhabiller et se sécher les cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas enflammés avec notre Paul préféré *-*


	3. My True Happiness

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

 **Extrait de la fiction** **:** My True Happinness !

 **Univers** **:** The Vampire Diaries !

 **Couple** **:** Grayson & Miranda !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 9 février 2013 !

 **Histoire terminée le** **:** 1er septembre 2014 !

 **Cet extrait est la suite de la conversation entre Grayson & Miranda après le départ d'Esther lors du Chapitre 34 : Clarifier Les Choses !**

* * *

Alors qu'Esther était partie depuis seulement quelques minutes, la tension était encore palpable chez les Gilbert.

« J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais. » dit Grayson à son épouse.

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que dire la vérité sur ce que je ressens lui déclencherait ces douleurs. » se défendit Miranda.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ? » répéta son mari, abasourdi. « Miranda, tu te rends compte que depuis que ta fille est enceinte tu ne fais que la harceler ? Tu n'as pas à lui dicter sa conduite. »

« Je suis sa mère, je veux simplement la protéger. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est plus ton rôle, ni le mien. » claqua son mari. « Tu as fais la même chose à April. »

« Je n'y peux rien je suis comme ça. » éclata Miranda. « Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Elena est ma fille et si je veux qu'elle se repose… »

« Ça suffit Miranda ! » claqua Grayson. « Arrête ! Notre fille ne vit plus à la maison, elle vit sa propre vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime, et si elle doit écouter quelqu'un lui dire de se reposer, c'est Elijah. Ne t'approche plus d'Elena ou tu vas la perdre définitivement. »

Il disparu dans la cuisine se préparer une tasse de thé. Trop à cran, il renonça à se faire du café. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son épouse avait pu devenir aussi possessive et jalouse depuis le retour de leur fille aînée. Il avait comprit la décision d'Elena de partir après son mariage non-abouti avec Stefan il y a plus d'un an, et son retour à la maison lui avait redonné le sourire, mais contrairement à son épouse, il l'avait laissé vivre. Même si elle resterait à jamais sa petite fille, Elena était devenue une adulte épanouie, responsable et elle avait le droit de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

De son côté, Miranda monta à l'étage et, au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre à coucher, elle entra dans l'ancienne chambre d'Elena, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré les placards vides. Lumière allumée, elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas dépourvu de draps. Il en était de même pour la chambre de Jeremy. Ses enfants lui manquaient terriblement. Jeremy était parti de la maison après son retour de sa lune de miel, ce qui avait brisé le cœur de Miranda, qui s'était retrouvé seule car Elena n'était jamais revenue vivre chez elle après son retour. Non, elle avait préférée aller vivre avec _lui_. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa fille d'être tombée amoureuse, non, mais Miranda se sentait délaissée par ses enfants.

 _« Miranda ! »_

Elle leva la tête et vit son mari sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Tu te comportes en mère poule, ça devient usant. » dit Grayson.

« On dirait qu'ils ne te manquent pas. » dit Miranda.

« Evidement qu'ils me manquent, mais ce sont des adultes maintenant. » répondit son mari. « La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai accepté le fait que mes enfants soient tous les deux suffisamment grands pour prendre leur indépendance. Fais-en autant ! »

Il ignora les larmes silencieuses qui se mirent à couler sur les joues de sa femme, et se retira pour aller dans la salle de bain…

* * *

Celui-ci n'est pas très long mais je ne vois pas ce que je vous pouvais rajouter de plus !


	4. Retrouver Espoir

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas...**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Retrouver Espoir !

 **Univers** **:** The Originals !

 **Couple** **:** Klaus & Hayley !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 7 mai 2015 !

 **Ce passage est consacré à la grossesse inattendue d'Hayley, ainsi qu'à la naissance de Hope !**

* * *

 _24 décembre 2014 !_

Hayley avait officiellement emménagée chez Klaus quelques jours après la tentative de suicide d'Henrik, à la demande du jeune garçon de dix-huit ans.

 _« Je vais bientôt partir à la fac, et mon père va se retrouver seul, alors tu ne discutes pas et viens vivre à la maison. Ce sera mieux que ce motel miteux. » lui avait dit le jeune homme._

Klaus n'avait pas tenté de s'en mêler. Intérieurement, il voulait qu'Hayley vienne vivre avec lui, et il avait été heureux de la voir frapper à sa porte le soir même avec son unique valise. Depuis ce jour-là, ils vivaient ensemble. Les rumeurs avaient jasées un certain temps sur leur couple, et surtout sur leur différence d'âge, mais voyant que le couple n'y prêtait pas attention, les rumeurs avaient cessées.

Ce matin du 24 décembre, Klaus raccrochait d'avec son fils. La déception se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, qu'il partageait à temps plein avec la femme qu'il aimait. Contrairement au début de leur histoire, il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité d'être heureux et d'avoir tourné la page. Il avait aimé Camille d'une telle force qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme de cette façon, mais il aimait sincèrement Hayley, et elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hayley, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son motel, elle faisait plus d'économies, ce qui lui permettait de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, et de faire plaisir à Klaus.

« Henrik est bloqué par la neige, les avions ne décolleront pas avant des heures. » expliqua Klaus. « En plus, il a des partiels à réviser, alors avec Monique ils ont préférés annuler leur voyage. »

« Ça ne fait rien, il rentrera quand il pourra. » lui dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou. « Je sais qu'il te manque, mais tu sais bien à quel point l'université est difficile. »

« Ouais ! » soupira-t-il. « Mais ça me donne une bonne excuse pour décliner l'invitation de ma sœur. »

« Klaus… » le prévint Hayley.

« On n'a qu'à dire que t'es malade. S'il te plaît ! »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son air enfantin.

« Tu seras obligé de lui dire pourquoi je suis malade. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Les mains sur ses hanches, il ramena sa main droite sur son ventre arrondi de trois mois. Eh oui, à leur grande surprise, ils avaient appris quelques semaines plus tôt qu'ils allaient être parents. Une première pour Hayley, mais pas pour Klaus. Elle avait pensée qu'il serait effrayé d'avoir un autre enfant à son âge, mais il avait été plus qu'heureux de l'apprendre.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, et préparons-nous pour ce soir. » lui dit-elle. « Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquera rien. »

« C'est sûr qu'ils ne remarqueront rien de bizarre, surtout quand tu déclineras poliment un verre d'alcool. » dit Klaus avec ironie.

« Je suis très douée pour trouver des excuses facile à gober. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et ma sœur est très douée pour faire sa fouineuse. » dit-il.

Décidant de changer de sujet, Hayley s'écarta avec un sourire et un regard que Klaus avait appris à déchiffrer.

« Tu sais, je commence à ne plus entrer dans certains de mes vêtements. » dit-elle en jouant avec l'attache de son peignoir. « Même mes soutien-gorge deviennent insupportable par moment. »

Avec intérêt, et ne pensant plus du tout au dîner du Réveillon qui l'attendait chez sa chère sœur, Klaus épousa du regard chaque mouvement de sa compagne. L'attache du peignoir fut défaite, et les pans du vêtement de soie s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser à peine entrevoir la peau si douce d'Hayley. Sans brusquerie, il posa une main sur sa hanche, et glissa l'autre dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et l'attira pour un baiser langoureusement sensuel.

« Restons ici, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Klaus.

« Ne me tente pas ! » souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de profiter de toi encore un peu avant que ma foldingue de sœur ne te kidnappe quand elle apprendra que t'es enceinte. » dit-il. « Ne me force pas à sortir le grand jeu. »

« Si c'est une menace, fais voir ce que t'as. » le provoqua-t-elle, en écartant entièrement son peignoir.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle termine de se délester de son peignoir. Il attrapa ses poignets et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser avant de la soulever en lui agrippant les cuisses pour faire en sorte qu'elle s'enroule autour de lui. Klaus n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à cette soirée, surtout si son fils n'était pas présent, alors autant rester à la maison avec sa petite amie enceinte et prendre soin d'elle. Il s'allongea, tout en faisant attention à ne pas écraser le ventre d'Hayley, et se redressa sur ses genoux, mettant fin au baiser.

« Je veux rester à la maison. » dit-il en écartant d'un geste vif les pans de son peignoir, dévoilant ainsi le corps nu de la jeune femme.

« Tu y es toujours allé jusqu'à présent. » lui rappela Hayley alors qu'il enlevait son pull.

« Oui, avec mon fils ! » dit-il avant de s'allonger sur elle tout en prenant appuie sur ses mains, posées à plat sur le matelas.

Elle fut sur le point de parler mais il l'en empêchant en collant sa bouche à la sienne. Après un baiser fulgurant, il dévia sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa peau tout en descendant jusqu'à son ventre. Se redressant une nouvelle fois, il enleva le reste des vêtements…

Elle en avait encore le souffle court lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Wow ! » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

« On peut zapper le dîner alors ? » espéra Klaus.

Elle eut envie de rire mais s'abstint. A la place, elle se blottit contre lui pour rechercher la chaleur de son corps afin de réchauffer le sien.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'y aller, hein ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il remontait tant bien que mal la couverture sur eux.

Les journées d'hivers étaient fraiches mais c'était supportable si on avait le chauffage dans son foyer. Mais Klaus aimait protéger Hayley lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur lit, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

« Pas sans mon fils ! » répondit-il. « On est censé fêter Noël en famille mais, sans lui c'est comme si la mienne n'était pas complète. »

« Je comprends ! » dit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui. « A moi aussi il me manque. »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous que vous deviendriez si proche, tous les deux. » avoua-t-il.

Hayley releva la tête pour mieux le voir et sourit.

« Je suis très douée pour écouter, surtout les choses qu'il n'arrive pas à te dire. » dit-elle. « J'essaie de le conseille au mieux. »

« Et tu es géniale ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Prie pour que je sois prise de nausées répétitives, ce sera le seul moyen de ne pas aller à ce dîner. » lui dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre son torse.

« Alors je vais prier de toutes mes forces. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et profita de cette proximité dont elle était devenue accro. Il y a quelques mois de ça, elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir aussi amoureuse d'un homme qui avait le double de son âge, et encore moins qu'elle porterait son enfant. Être mère était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé, et elle avait une trouille monstre. Surtout qu'elle ignorait la réaction qu'aurait son beau-fils – même si elle ne le considérait pas de cette façon – en l'apprenant. Elle était la belle-mère d'Henrik, c'était certain, mais ils avaient le même âge et c'était trop bizarre pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Je crois que je vais m'endormir. » dit-elle.

« Je ne vais certainement pas t'en empêcher. » dit-il.

Hayley su qu'il aurait rajouté _Si ça peut nous éviter le dîner_ s'il l'avait voulu. Elle ne dit rien et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la main de Klaus se lever de son épaule et esquissa un petit sourire. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne savait plus comment dormir. Elle bougeait sans cesse, cherchant une position confortable pour dormir ce qui avait pour conséquences de ne plus sentir les bras de Klaus autour d'elle la nuit.

Quand elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était allongée sur le côté, et ce qu'elle redouta le plus arriva. Elle eut la nausée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à part Klaus dans la maison – le moindre bruit étranger l'aurait réveillée – car elle se leva du lit et courut – nue – jusque dans la salle de bain et régurgita ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac dans les toilettes. Quand la nausée passa, elle se releva sans mal et, tirant la chasse, alla se brosser les dents avant d'aller sous la douche au moment où Klaus l'appela. Elle lui répondit mais ne sortit pas de la douche pour autant. Les nausées… Elle avait espéré ne jamais en avoir, et bien manque de pot pour elle. Fermant le jet d'eau, elle essora ses longs cheveux noirs de ses mains puis, ouvrit la porte coulissant de la douche. Klaus l'attendait, appuyé contre le lavabo, une serviette dans les mains.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, l'aidant à s'enrouler dans la serviette.

« Si on veut ! » répondit-elle. « T'as gagné. Tu peux dire à ta sœur qu'on ne viendra pas. »

« Tu tenais à ce dîner. » dit-il.

« Je ne veux pas me mettre à vomir parce que mes foutues hormones ne supporteront pas l'odeur d'un plat. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et pour être honnête, moi aussi j'ai envie de le garder pour nous encore un peu. »

Il prit une mèche mouillée entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière son oreille.

« Je vais appeler Rebekah et décommander. » dit-il.

« Elle va t'en vouloir. » dit Hayley.

« Je sais toujours me faire pardonner auprès de ma sœur. » lui assura Klaus. « Et puis quand elle saura que t'es enceinte, elle s'en voudra de m'avoir crié dessus. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il la berça quelques secondes, quand elle se mit à grelotter.

« Habilles-toi ! » dit-il en s'écartant. « Tu vas attraper froid. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle prit une autre serviette et se sécha les cheveux tout en retournant dans la chambre. Elle se vêtit d'un jean lâche et d'un pull à col roulé, dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla après avoir fini ses cheveux avec un séchoir. Elle rejoignit Klaus dans le couloir, qui téléphonait à sa sœur. Il avait l'air sur le point d'imploser.

« Rebekah, non je ne vais pas pouvoir venir … Non Henrik ne sera pas là non plus… Non Hayley est malade je … »

Il se mordit le poing devant l'entêtement de sa tête, qui ne le laissait pas en placer une.

« Bekah, tu vas te taire une minute ? » finit-il par claquer, ce qui surprit Hayley. « Merci ! Ecoute, Hayley est malade, et à moins que tu as envie qu'elle ne vomisse sur la fameuse dinde que tu dois être en train de faire mijoter depuis ce matin, on ne sera pas présent. … Arrête de piailler et passe-moi Marcel. Passe-le-moi tout de suite sinon je m'énerve ! »

Hayley se faufila dans ses bras sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui massa distraitement la plante des cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

« Marcel, je disais à Rebekah avant qu'elle ne me fasse son fameux speech, que je ne pourrais pas être présent au dîner de ce soir car Hayley est malade… Je te remercie, et excuse-moi auprès de tout le monde et dis à ma foldingue de sœur que je me ferai pardonner, comme toujours ! »

Il raccrocha après un long soupir.

« Y a des moments où j'ai envie d'étrangler ma sœur. » avoua-t-il, en refermant ses bras autour d'Hayley.

« Elle aime avoir sa famille réunie pour les fêtes. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Mais elle comprendra quand elle saura, tu l'as dis toi-même. »

« C'est vrai ! » dit-il.

« Je vais aller me faire une tisane pour me réchauffer un peu. » dit Hayley en l'embrassant.

« Tu veux que je mette le chauffage dans la chambre en attendant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce serait vraiment génial ! » répondit-elle. « Ah, une question ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit-il. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux que j'aille te la faire cette tisane ? »

« Tu pourras lorsque je commencerais à ne plus voir mes pieds. » sourit-elle. « Tu veux un café ? »

« Un thé, comme toi ! » dit-il.

Elle l'embrassa et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu et prépara un petit plateau avec des petits gâteaux salés. Oui, elle venait de vomir ses tripes mais elle avait faim. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait des envies de nourriture salée, et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver… mais sans en abuser non plus. La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Hayley en versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses. Le délicieux effluve de thé vert à la menthe embauma la cuisine. Plateau en main, elle remonta dans la chambre et le déposa sur la table basse.

« Tu devrais vraiment me laisser faire. » dit Klaus.

« Traite-moi encore une fois comme si j'étais de la porcelaine et je te tue. » répondit Hayley en souriant en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vouloir prendre soin de toi. » dit-il en soufflant sur le breuvage chaud.

« Non, mais attends que je ressemble à une montgolfière avant de me materner, s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il avait fait installer dans leur chambre.

« Je vais essayer ! » promit-il en la rejoignant.

Le reste de la journée se passa… plutôt normalement. Klaus prépara un dîner simple en se basant sur les envies de sa compagne, puis, après le repas ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'où ils décidèrent de ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain.

« On n'a pas encore parlé de la chambre du bébé. » dit soudainement Hayley, assise sur le lit.

« Les chambres, ce n'est pas ce qui manquent ici. » dit Klaus, qui revenait de la salle de bain. « On finira bien par trouver. »

Ne portant qu'un boxer, il enfila un t-shirt et s'asseya à côté de sa compagne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de lire, tu veux dire ? » rectifia-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tant j'ai de chose dans la tête. »

« Arrête d'y penser ! » dit-il, en prenant le livre.

« Facile à dire ! » dit-elle en s'allongeant.

Klaus ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit, avant de s'allonger sur le côté, face à Hayley.

« Je t'aime ! »

Hayley ne se lassait jamais d'entendre ces petits mots. Elle qui avait été seule une bonne partie de sa vie, il lui était difficile de croire qu'elle avait trouvé un homme qui valait la peine de modifier sa vie, même d'aller jusqu'à être mère. Certes, la grossesse n'était pas prévue, mais elle ne voulait pas y renoncer. Il était plus âgé, plus expérimenté avec un passé et un enfant qui avait dix-neuf ans et qui était à l'université, mais Hayley aimait cet homme plus âgé qu'elle et plus expérimenté.

Le lendemain, ils avaient traînés le plus possible au lit, jusqu'à ce que les nausées matinales d'Hayley ne la force à quitter le confort du lit pour aller vomir. Klaus était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner quand Hayley apparut en portant une magnifique robe-pull moulante beige. La robe avait un col roulé assez grand pour que la future maman s'en recouvre le visage.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'adore ! » répondit-elle. « En plus c'est la bonne taille. Je pense que je vais pouvoir la porter pendant un mois avant de la ranger jusqu'à l'an prochain. »

Son ventre ne se voyait peut-être pas encore mais ça ne serait tarder, et Hayley devra modifier sa garde-robe au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avancerait. Tout en s'approchant de lui, elle susurra :

« Tu sais, j'ai hâte que ces foutues nausées s'arrêtent pour qu'on puisse faire des câlins sans interruption. »

« Sois patiente ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu as faim ? »

« Très ! » répondit-elle.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand :

 _« NIKLAUS MIKAELSON ! »_

Il reconnut la voix de sa sœur.

« Elle n'aura attendue qu'une douzaine d'heures pour venir me sonner les cloches. » dit Klaus.

Il vola rapidement un baiser à Hayley et sortit de la cuisine pour affronter l'ouragan Rebekah. Sa sœur était emmitouflée dans un long manteau noir qu'elle déboutonnait avant d'enlever ses gants.

« Par ta faute j'ai complètement loupé mon dîner annuel du Réveillon qu'on est censé passer en famille. » éclata-t-elle.

« D'après Kol vous avez tous passés une bonne soirée mis à part toi qui faisait une tête de six pieds de longs. » dit Klaus, qui restait calme.

« Evidement que je faisais la tête, mon frère, sa petite amie et mon neveu n'étaient pas là. » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est en partie pour ça que je ne suis pas venu. » dit-il. « Depuis la naissance d'Henrik j'ai toujours fêté le Réveillon avec lui, et cette année il n'a pas pu alors moi non plus. »

« Donc, Hayley n'était pas malade ! » comprit-elle.

« Oh si, elle l'était ! » assura-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » martela sa sœur.

Hayley, qui ne supportait plus d'entendre sa belle-sœur hurler sur son frère comme ça, les rejoignit et se plaça à côté de Klaus.

« C'est bon Rebekah, arrête de l'engueuler… »

« Ne te mêles pas de ça ! » la coupa Rebekah.

« OH ! » claqua Klaus. « Tu changes de ton, Rebekah. T'es en colère contre moi, je le comprends mais tu n'agresses pas Hayley. »

« C'est bon ça suffit ! » souffla Hayley en se mettant entre eux. « Ecoute Rebekah, j'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne au dîner, mais ton frère ne t'a pas menti, j'étais bien malade. »

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller très bien. » ironisa Rebekah.

« Oui c'est vrai, je vais mieux. » acquiesça Hayley. « Mais malheureusement j'avais des nausées. »

« Des nausées ? » répéta Rebekah. « Pourquoi est-ce que t'aurais eu des nausées ? »

Hayley arqua les sourcils l'air de dire _A ton avis ?_ Rebekah regarda attentivement sa belle-sœur et vit qu'elle avait posée sa main droite sur son ventre.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » comprit-elle. « T'es enceinte ! »

« Oui ! » dit Hayley. « Et si tu n'étais pas venue hurler sur ton frère on aurait pu l'annoncer à tout le monde dans quelques jours. »

« Mais, pourquoi vous l'avez gardé pour vous ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Parce que ça ne fait que trois mois. » répondit Klaus, qui s'était rapproché d'Hayley. « Et on voulait le garder encore un peu pour nous. »

« T'aurais dû me le dire hier au téléphone, j'aurais tenue ma langue et je n'aurais pas réagis comme une furie. » dit-elle.

« Tu aurais tenue ta langue ? » s'amusa son frère.

« Tu sais très bien que je sais garder un secret. » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Oh Mon Dieu, tu vas avoir un autre enfant. »

Un sourire éclatant au visage, elle se précipita sur eux et les prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis trop contente. » dit-elle.

« Rebekah, tu m'étouffes. » se plaignit Hayley.

« Oh pardon ! » fit Rebekah en s'écartant aussitôt. « Désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien, je survivrais ! » sourit Hayley.

« Ecoute Bekah, on l'annoncera à tout le monde après les fêtes, mais s'il te plaît quoi que tu fasses, ne dis rien à Henrik. » la supplia son frère.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le lui cacher ? » s'étonna sa sœur.

« C'est sa première année d'université, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit perturbé par cette nouvelle alors qu'il doit réussir son année. » expliqua Klaus. « Je parlerais longuement avec lui quand il reviendra l'été prochain. »

« C'est plus sûr ! » appuya Hayley.

« Et pas un mot à Monique non plus ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Très bien, je ne dirais rien à ton fils. » dit-elle. « Bon, je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus et je vais rentrer auprès de mon mari et de ma fille. Je repasserais plus tard pour vous apporter vos cadeaux. »

Rebekah s'en alla, sans plus une seule once de colère en elle. Non, elle était heureuse, et resterait muette comme une tombe.

« Pas facile de vivre avec un Mikaelson ! » dit Hayley.

Klaus rit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Allons manger ! » dit-il.

 _2 janvier 2015 !_

Le lendemain du jour de l'An, Klaus réunit toute sa famille chez lui, et après un déjeuner qu'il avait prit soin de préparer, il annonça la nouvelle. Si la surprise se lit sur leur visage, ils reprirent vite contenance et félicitèrent le couple, mais Klaus réitéra la demande qu'il avait faite à Rebekah, à savoir que ni Henrik ni Monique ne devaient être au courant afin de ne pas perturber leurs études.

« Je suis d'accord ! » dit Jane-Anne. « Si ma fille l'apprend, elle sera incapable de tenir sa langue. »

« Merci ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Et bien… » fit Elijah en levant son verre. « Au nouveau membre à venir dans la famille !

Ils trinquèrent…

 _17 juin 2015 !_

Les contractions avaient commencées en pleine nuit. Hayley n'avait pas réveillé Klaus, il n'était pas utile de troubler son sommeil tant que le travail n'avait pas réellement commencé. Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit spéciale femme enceinte, ou femme ressemblant à un incubateur sur patte, comme aimait se surnommer Hayley, celle-ci était sortit de la chambre et était allée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Se lavant les mains, une violente contraction la fit se mordre la langue. Ok, peut-être qu'elle devrait réveiller Klaus. Retournant dans la chambre, une main sur son gros ventre, elle fut sur le point de réveiller son conjoint quand elle sentit un liquide sur ses jambes. Non, elle ne s'était pas fait pipi dessus. Elle regarda par terre et déglutit. Relevant la tête, elle alluma la lumière de la chambre, ce qui eut le don de sortir Klaus de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, je vais accoucher. » dit-elle.

Cette simple phrase eut le don de le réveiller entièrement. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés aux urgences de l'hôpital où Hayley fut prise en charge immédiatement. Le travail fut long et douloureux, surtout qu'Hayley refusa toute péridurale. Après avoir passé de longues semaines hospitalisées après le décès de ses parents, elle refusait qu'on lui fasse une seule piqure si ce n'était pas nécessaire. La douleur, elle pouvait la supporter, et elle ne plia pas malgré les efforts de Klaus pour la faire accepter la péridurale. Inutile, car le travail commença et une sage-femme prit en charge les opérations. A plusieurs reprises, Hayley poussa de toutes ses forces en hurlant et en serrant la main de Klaus. Aucune insulte ne fusa dans la salle. Klaus se contenta de la rassurer, et Hayley se concentra sur ce petit être qui sortait d'elle. Quand les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre, Klaus ferma les yeux et Hayley se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisée et en pleurs. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Ils n'avaient pas voulus savoir.

« Félicitations, c'est une belle petite fille ! » annonça la sage-femme.

Hayley pleura de plus belle et Klaus fut forcé de lâcher la main de celle qu'il aimait pour aller couper le cordon ombilicale de s _a fille._ Une autre sage-femme s'occupa de nettoyer le nouveau-né puis, une fois le bébé emmitouflé dans une petite couverture, elle alla déposer la petite fille dans les bras de sa maman. Hayley n'en revenait pas. Elle était maman d'une petite fille.

« Bonjour toi ! » dit-elle, le visage strié de larmes, que Klaus s'empressa d'effacer.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondit-elle. « Merci ! »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour m'avoir donné une famille. » dit-elle, se retenant de pleurer à nouveau.

Elle détourna le regard sur sa petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et au moment où Klaus l'embrassa sur la tempe, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

« Monsieur Mikaelson, votre famille attend des nouvelle ! »

« J'y vais ! » dit-il sans quitter Hayley des yeux. « A tout de suite ! »

Il regarda sa fille, et se rappela tout ce qu'il avait vécu après la naissance d'Henrik. Il allait devoir épauler et soutenir Hayley, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Camille. Dans la salle d'attente, il retrouva ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que leurs conjoints.

« Niklaus ! » dit Elijah, en apercevant son frère.

Aussitôt, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, attendant des nouvelles. Prenant une grande inspiration, il dit :

« C'est une fille ! »

Rebekah fut la première à réagir et se jeta dans les bras de son frère…

Quelques jours seulement après son accouchement, Hayley et la petite Hope furent autorisés à quitter l'hôpital. Klaus avait profité de ce cours laps de temps pour aménager la nurserie. Il avait – avec l'aide des siens, vidé une pièce à côté de sa chambre pour en faire la chambre de Hope. Quand Hayley l'avait vu, elle avait due se mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Un soir, ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle s'était faufilée hors du lit pour aller regarder sa fille dormir. Elle semblait si paisible, et se demanda si sa mère avait ressentie les mêmes craintes qu'elle, les premiers jours de sa naissance. Les mains de Klaus se glissèrent autour d'elle, et il l'embrassa dans le cou…

Le retour d'Henrik à la maison avait un peu inquiété les nouveaux parents. Klaus ignorait de quelle façon réagirait son fils en apprenant qu'il ne serait plus fils unique… et les doutes s'envolèrent lorsque le jeune garçon demanda à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Hope, je suis ton grand-frère ! »

* * *

J'ai mis du temps à écrire celui-ci, mais j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à retravailler sur cette histoire qui était tiré d'un défi !


	5. New Soul

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.**

 **Extrait de la fiction** **:** New Soul !

 **Univers** **:** The Vampire Diaries !

 **Couple** **:** Kol & Elena !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 13 mars 2012 !

 **Histoire terminée le** **:** 30 décembre 2012 !

 **Cet extrait relate la transformation d'Elena en vampire. Chapitre 25 : S'Unir !**

* * *

Les cheveux encore mouillés et vêtue d'un simple pyjama en dentelle, Elena s'installa sur le lit, tandis que Kol revint dans la chambre en boxer, après avoir vérifié que toute la maison était verrouillée.

Il s'assit à côté de son épouse, se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Elena, qui se mit à boire une grande quantité de sang. Kol la laissa en prendre autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle s'écarta d'elle-même.

« Ferme les yeux, Elena ! » lui dit Kol, en lui prenant le cou entre les mains.

« Non, je veux pouvoir voir tes yeux. » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Ne repoussant plus ce moment, il lui brisa la nuque d'une simple torsion du poignet.

Elle tomba raide dans ses bras, le cœur ayant cessé de battre, et les bras retombant mollement sur ses jambes. Malgré lui, Kol laissa couler quelques larmes. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile pour lui que d'avoir eu à tuer sa femme, même si c'était pour activer la transformation.

Il l'allongea dans le lit, remontant les couvertures sur elle, mais, il ne pu se résoudre à la quitter, et il s'allongea avec elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras, attendant le moment propice où elle se réveillera.

Une heure passa, sans aucun changement. La maison était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. La grande fenêtre de la chambre étant ouverte, la lueur de la lune seule éclairait la pièce. L'impatience de Kol était grandissante à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient aussi lentement qu'un grain de sable tombait dans un sablier.

« Allez ma chérie, reviens-moi ! » supplia Kol dans un murmure.

Comme si elle avait entendue sa requête, Elena ouvrit les yeux.

« Kol ! » appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je suis là ! » dit-il, soulagé de son réveil.

Il se redressa de façon à être sur les genoux, attirant ainsi le regard de sa femme sur lui, qui s'asseya à son tour. Tendant la main vers son visage, elle captura une larme qui coulait sur la joue du vampire.

« Tu pleures ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je m'en fiche. » dit-il avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. « Tu es revenue, c'est le principal. »

Il l'embrassa avec une extrême tendresse.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bizarre ! » répondit-elle. « Je me sens… désorientée. »

« C'est normal. » la rassura-t-il. « Allez, il faut que tu achèves la transformation. »

Il descendit du lit et en fit le tour afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu as eu peur que ça ne marche pas. » comprit-elle, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« Je savais que ça marcherait. » dit-il. « Il n'y avait pas de raison. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, il la déposa sur la table et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une poche de sang. Klaus avait pensé à faire ravitailler la maison de nourriture humaine, et de sang pour la venue des nouveaux mariés. Ainsi, en premier temps, Elena aurait le loisir de contrôler sa soif par les poches de sang avant de se nourrir directement sur un humain.

« Tiens ! » dit-il en se plaçant entre ses jambes. « Bois doucement, une petite gorgée à la fois. »

Il décapsula la poche, et montra comment faire à Elena. Il avala une petite gorgée de sang.

« Tiens ! » dit-il en lui mettant la poche de sang entre les mains. « N'aies pas peur, je reste près de toi. »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son mari, elle porta le goulot de la poche de sang à ses lèvres, et aspira une petite gorgée. Aussitôt, lorsque le liquide rouge entra en contact avec sa langue, son palet ou encore sa gorge, quelque chose sortit de ses gencives. La transition s'acheva et Elena fut désormais pourvue de canines redoutables, capable de déchiqueter un être humain.

« Continues ! » l'encouragea Kol, subjugué par le vampire qu'était désormais son épouse.

Alors elle bu le contenu de la poche de sang sans en laisser une seule goutte. Quand elle fut vide, Kol prit la poche en plastique et alla la jeter à la poubelle, bien conscient du regard d'Elena sur lui. Retournant auprès d'elle, il ne fit aucun geste, si ce n'est qu'il la regardait avec une envie irrépressible de sourire, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci ! » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« Ce que tu veux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en boxer. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour se rapprocher, elle évalua la distance entre leurs corps puis, plus rapide que si elle avait été encore humaine, elle écarta les jambes et, les coinçant autour de Kol, l'attira contre elle.

« Tu apprends vite. » sourit-il.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot et embrasse-moi. » lui dit-elle. « Ramènes-moi dans notre chambre. »

« Fais-le toi-même. » susurra-t-il, frottant son nez contre le sien. « Suis ton instinct. »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle, son désir grimpant en flèche.

« Suis ton instinct. » répéta-t-il.

Elle agrippa son visage et l'embrassa. Elle sentit aussitôt son envie se décupler, et sa toute nouvelle force quand elle resserra l'emprise de ses jambes autour de son mari.

« Hum, ça va être bon de ne plus me retenir. » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

Décidant que la leçon de vampirisme pouvait attendre, Kol glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva de la table pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Elena se sentit transporter dans un souffle jusque dans leur chambre et, une fois allongée sur le lit, elle ressentit le besoin de se mettre au-dessus. Grâce à sa toute nouvelle vitesse, elle inversa leur place.

« Wow ! »

« Tu t'y feras. » lui assura Kol.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les crocs qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rétractés.

« Tu es magnifique. » souffla-t-il.

« Comment je les fais disparaitre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Détends-toi ! » répondit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, son visage avait reprit une apparence humaine. Rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son mari, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu me préfères comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu étais encore humaine, et je t'aime toujours autant maintenant que tu es comme moi. » répondit-il, en inversant leur place. « Elena Gilbert-Mikaelson, tu es coincé avec moi pour l'éternité. »

Il l'embrassa et aussitôt, le baiser s'intensifia. Le feu qu'il y avait dans leur couple depuis le début de leur relation n'était pas partie avec la transformation d'Elena, au contraire. L'envie qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était toujours présente, voire plus intense. Kol ressentait déjà son amour et son désir avec intensité, mais Elena expérimenta la sienne avec ses toutes nouvelles émotions vampiriques, et c'était presque trop intense. Submergée par tout ce désir, elle emprisonna Kol de ses jambes et referma ses bras autour de lui tellement fort qu'il mit fin au baiser.

« Doucement ou je te force à te calmer. » sourit-il.

« Tu m'as promis de ne jamais utiliser l'hypnose sur moi. » lui dit-elle.

« Et je ne le ferai jamais. » dit-il. « Je vais t'enlever ces morceaux de tissu qui me gêne, et je vais te faire l'amour pendant des heures. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » susurra-t-elle.

Rien ! Il la déshabilla et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Ils firent l'amour de longues heures durant, jusqu'à ce que la soif de sang submerge Elena.

Au petit matin, Elena fut réveillée par une sensation de chaleur sur sa peau. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la chambre était envahie par la lumière du soleil, et qu'elle était seule dans le lit. S'asseyant, se moquant que le drap ne recouvre pas sa poitrine, elle mit ses mains devant elle et fut subjuguée de voir sa peau intacte malgré le soleil. Le diamant bleu de son alliance se mit à briller alors Elena la toucha mais…

 _« Ne l'enlève surtout pas. »_

Elle suspendit son geste et regarda Kol, qui était sortit sur le balcon de la chambre. Il avait vêtu un jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'enlever. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Bien ! » dit-il. « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma femme. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, avant d'être prise d'une étrange sensation.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle.

Elle repoussa le drap et descendit du lit, nue ce que Kol trouva très plaisant mais il se força à la recouvrir de sa chemise car Elena semblait ailleurs.

« Elena… »

« Je crois… je crois que c'est un souvenir qui me revient. » lui dit-elle.

« Les seuls souvenirs qui peuvent te revenir à ce stade ce seraient des souvenirs effacés par un vampire. » lui dit-il.

Elle se détacha de son mari juste pour pouvoir faire quelques pas, et elle se retrouva sur le balcon, mais dans sa tête elle se retrouva projetée à la nuit qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Elle se souvint de cette nuit. Juste avant que ses parents ne viennent la chercher, elle était au téléphone avec Bonnie avant de tomber sur…

« Damon ! » souffla-t-elle.

Elle revit la scène comme si c'était hier.

 _« Katherine ! »_

 _« Je m'appelle Elena. »_

La scène fut irréelle. C'est comme si une partie d'elle s'était remise en place. Ils avaient parlés longuement, puis il lui avait effacé la mémoire. Quand elle revint à elle…

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Elle se tourna vers Kol.

« Ce salopard m'a effacé la mémoire. » claqua-t-elle.

« Raconte ! » dit-il.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps qu'un autre souvenir la submergea. C'était juste après que Rose et Trevor l'avaient kidnappée et emmenée à Elijah. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre et Damon s'y était glissé…

« L'enfoiré ! » souffla-t-elle.

 _« Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, c'est totalement perso et une vraie première dans ma vie. »_ _  
_ _« Je t'en prie tout mais pas ça. »_ _  
_ _« Non non je le dirais qu'une seule fois, t'écoute et voilà. Je t'aime Elena, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je peux pas, que je peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Ni de te laisser ce souvenir. Je suis pas digne de toi, c'est tout. Mais mon frère oui. »_

La colère déforma le visage d'Elena lorsqu'elle revint de nouveau à elle.

« Je vais le tuer. » dit-elle. « Ce connard arrogant a signé son arrêt de mort. »

« D'accord, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre un peu ? » demanda Kol avec sa nonchalance, tout en s'approchant d'Elena. « Après tout, c'est notre lune de miel et on va rester en Italie un bon bout de temps. Le temps pour toi d'être le meilleur des vampires. Quand ce sera le bon moment, on rentrera à Mystic Falls et tu pourras enguirlander Damon pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Enguirlander ? » répéta-t-elle. « Je vais le tuer oui. »

« Elena, je ne défends pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais, il avait ses raisons alors, tu lui gueuleras dessus si tu veux mais écoute ce qu'il aura à te dire. »

« Non mais… »

« Ça suffit ! » la coupa-t-il. « Assez parler de Damon, ok ? On ne va pas continuer à parler de crétin alors qu'on est en pleine lune de miel, et que j'ai une envie folle d'emmener ma femme sous la douche. »

Elena se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait très envie de faire l'amour.

« D'accord oublions ce crétin. » dit-elle avant de se jeter sur la bouche de son mari.

Kol la souleva et s'éclipsa dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et ils furent trempés en quelques instants. Ils s'embrassèrent avec voracité, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des jours. Kol la lâcha et la plaqua aussitôt contre la paroi de la douche, lui enleva la chemise et descendit jusqu'à sa féminité, qu'il dévora comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. Quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, il la mordit dans la cuisse et aspira quelques lampées de sang avant de se rétracter et de regarder les trous de sa cuisse se refermer Il sourit et remonta le long de son corps, laissant glisser sa langue tout du long jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais me mordre. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu rêves ! » rit-il. « Y a rien de mieux que de se mordre pendant le sexe. »

Il souleva une de ses jambes et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de d'entrer en elle.

« Vas-y, tu vas voir. » susurra-t-il en bougeant ses hanches. « Je t'ai dis que ce serait démentiel. Mords-moi ! »

Et elle le fit quand le point de non-retour les frappa…

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être nourris de sang et de nourriture humaine, ils flânaient dans l'immense campagne qui entourait leur domaine. Une vaste étendue d'herbe s'étendait devant eux.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » dit Elena.

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas une ville avec pleins de boutiques de luxe à chaque coin de rue ? » demanda Kol.

« Ah non, ça c'est le trip de Caroline. » répondit-elle. « Même si je ne dirais pas non à un ou deux jolis cadeaux de temps en temps. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Marchant jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils finirent par s'arrêter près d'un terrain de foot public, où des ados continuaient de courir tout en tapant dans un ballon. L'un d'eux tira un peu trop fort et faillit heurter le visage d'Elena, mais Kol l'arrêta et l'attrapa d'une seule main. L'ado se précipita vers eux…

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Vise un peu mieux à ton prochain coup. » lui dit Kol en lui rendant le ballon.

« Oui Monsieur ! » acquiesça l'ado.

Depuis qu'il s'était approché d'eux, Elena n'avait pas cessé de fixer le cou du jeune garçon, plus précisément sa jugulaire. Elle sentit la soif la prendre et ses crocs gratter sous ses gencives. Elle entendit à peine Kol dire au garçon de partir retrouver ses copains. Quand il parti, elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais fut stoppé par Kol, et par son visage qui se planta juste devant le sien.

« Respire ! » lui dit-il.

« Partons d'ici avant que je ne fasse un carnage. » dit-elle alors que ses crocs s'allongèrent.

Kol vérifia qu'il n'était épié par aucun de ces adolescents puis, prit Elena contre lui et s'éclipsa dans la nuit. Une fois de retour chez eux, il prit une poche de sang et la donna à Elena, qui en vida la moitié avant de se sentir mieux.

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me jeter sur eux. »

« Je t'en aurais empêché. » lui assura Kol. « Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci ! » dit-elle. « Je suppose que ça va être comme ça pendant un bon moment ? Cette soif, je vais la ressentir chaque fois que je croiserais un humain ? »

« Durant les premiers mois, oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours auprès de toi, mais quand je sortirais pour nous ravitailler, ne quitte jamais la maison sans moi, c'est clair ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Allons-nous coucher. »

« D'accord ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre…

Ils restèrent un an en Italie. Kol passa tout ce temps à entraîner Elena, à l'aider à se contrôler, et lorsque ce jour arriva, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Mystic Falls !

* * *

Celui-ci vous a plu j'espère. Cette fiction avait eut un grand succès et je ne serai pas contre écrire à nouveau dessus !


	6. Pacte d'Amour

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas...**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Pacte d'amour !

 **Univers** **:** The Originals !

 **Couple** **:** Klaus & Hayley !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 14 février 2017 !

 **Ce passage est consacré à la semaine que Klaus & Hayley passent à Aspen dans une scène flash-back !**

* * *

« Freya ! »

« Bonjour mon frère, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux te passer de moi ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Développe ! » dit-elle en quittant des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Hayley ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Oh ! » fit-elle. « Donne-moi une minute ! »

Elle s'empara de son agenda qui ressemblait plus à un livre, et fouina quelques secondes. Klaus dû se retenir de taper du pied d'impatience.

« Et bien, ce sera plutôt calme cette semaine. Je peux gérer la réunion du Comité seule, mais il faudra que tu sois là pour celle avec les investisseurs la semaine prochaine. » lui dit-elle.

« Une semaine. C'est parfait ! » dit-il.

Il fit le tour du bureau et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, qui s'était levée de son fauteuil à son approche.

« Merci Freya ! » lui dit-il.

« Allez file, je garderais ton entreprise debout jusqu'à ton retour. » lui dit-elle. « Embrasse Hayley pour moi. »

« Compte sur moi. » lui dit-il en s'écartant. « T'as la clé de mon bureau et le mot de passe de mon ordinateur si t'as besoin de quelque chose, et Geneviève t'apportera tout ce qui est censé arriver pour moi… »

« Va retrouver ta fiancée et profite de cette semaine de vacances. » le coupa-t-elle. « T'en as bien besoin. »

« Je te le revaudrais. » lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« J'y compte bien ! » s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

Il n'y avait rien que Freya ne ferait pas pour sa famille, et encore moins pour ce frère qu'elle aimait tant. Elle arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour Klaus le jour où cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années reviendrait à la maison pour de bon.

Klaus avait préparé des bagages rapidement, tout en prévenant un de ses amis de préparer l'endroit où il avait l'intention d'emmener Hayley. Cette dernière l'attendait sur le parking de l'aéroport, où il lui avait demandé.

« Monte ! » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur avec sa voiture.

Elle monta dans le véhicule et Klaus passa par une entrée privée, visiblement sans mal.

« Klaus, c'est quoi tout ces mystères ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vas vite le découvrir. » répondit-il.

Au bout de deux minutes, les yeux d'Hayley s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes quand elle vit qu'il entrait dans piste privée.

« Chéri ? » le pressa-t-elle.

Klaus se gara dans l'entrepôt.

« C'est quoi cet avion ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le mien. » répondit-il.

« Qu… quoi ? » bégaya Hayley.

Il descendit de la voiture et fut approché par un homme à la peau d'ébène, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Hayley sortit de la voiture à son tour.

« Monsieur Mikaelson, nous sommes prêts à décoller. » lui dit-il. « Nous avons fait enregistrer le matériel que vous avez demandé. »

« Bien, merci Vincent ! » dit Klaus en lui donnant les clés de la voiture. « Les bagages sont dans le coffre. »

Le dit Vincent fit signe à un homme de s'approcher et ensemble, ils sortirent les bagages du coffre.

« Depuis quand est-ce que t'as un jet privé ? » lui demanda Hayley.

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps, je t'assure. » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque part où je possède un chalet, un endroit où il neige et où on peut faire du ski. » exposa-t-il tout en restant mystérieux sur la destination.

« Je veux savoir. » couina-t-elle.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa

 _« Nous sommes prêts à y aller, Monsieur ! »_

Klaus prit la main d'Hayley dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers l'avion. Il la fit monter, puis assoir tout en saluant le co-pilot, ainsi que l'hôtesse.

« Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose pendant le vol ? » demanda l'hôtesse.

« Tout à l'heure, merci Sophie. » dit Klaus.

Hayley s'était déjà assise sur le fauteuil, près du hublot. Klaus s'installa face à elle.

« Ça t'ennuie si je pique un somme ? » demanda-t-elle. « La nuit a été très courte. »

« La faute à qui, hum ? » sourit-il.

« La mienne je sais. » dit-elle.

« _Nous allons décoller. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture. » fit la voix du pilote._

Le couple s'attacha, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les airs. Hayley ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Klaus la regardait dormir durant tout le vol. Neuf ans qu'elle allait et venait. Neuf ans pendant lesquelles il avait terminé premier de sa promo à Princeton, et il avait fondé sa propre entreprise avec l'aide de sa sœur aînée. Il savait qu'elle repartirait après cette semaine passé ensemble, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il ignorait combien de temps il allait encore tenir de cette façon.

 _Aspen !_

Quand l'avion atterrit, Klaus réveilla Hayley, qui s'étira avant de le suivre hors de l'avion. Le changement de température se fit ressentir et elle replia les bras autour d'elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda-t-elle.

 _« Klaus ! »_

Le couple se tourna vers un homme âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années, très mignon, et des cheveux noirs bouclés recouvert d'un bonnet.

« Josh, content de te voir mon ami. » le salua Klaus en lui donnant une accolade amicale.

« Sois le bienvenue à Aspen ! » lui souhaita le fameux Josh.

« Aspen ? » répéta Hayley.

« Josh, je te présente ma fiancée, Hayley. » les présenta Klaus. « C'est un ami de longue date. »

« Klaus et son ami Marcel m'ont aidés à me sortir d'une mauvaise passe, et je n'en serai pas là sans eux. » expliqua Josh

« Ravie de te rencontrer. » » dit Hayley, qui continuait à grelotter.

« Comment va Aiden ? » demanda Klaus.

« Bien, merci. » répondit Josh. « Les affaires marchent super bien, on est très occupé. »

« J'en suis heureux pour vous. » dit Klaus.

Josh lui tendit un trousseau de clé.

« La maison est prête. » lui dit-il. « Vous avez suffisamment de nourriture pour toute une semaine. Je te ferai livrer le vin dans la soirée. Et il y a du bois prêt pour la cheminée. »

« T'es le meilleur. » dit Klaus. « Tu nous déposes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça Josh.

 _« Monsieur ! »_

Klaus se retourna vers son pilote.

« Toutes les affaires pour votre séjour ont été mise dans la voiture de votre ami. » l'informa-t-il.

« Merci Vincent ! » dit Klaus, en lui serrant la main. « Faites le plein s'il le faut, et revenez à la date convenue. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » dit Vincent.

Il fallut une bonne heure de route à Josh pour arriver à la fameuse maison que possédait Klaus. Blottie contre lui, Hayley n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le chalet en question était splendide. Sur deux étages, on y accédait par une très belle montée d'escaliers en bois vernis. Descendant de la voiture, elle oublia un instant le froid et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit même pas Klaus demander à Josh de l'aider avec les affaires. Non, elle fit un pas vers la maison, puis un deuxième jusqu'à se trouver devant la montée d'escaliers. Elle ôta le monceau de neige sur un bout de la rambarde et caressa le bois de ses doigts.

 _« Chérie ? »_

Elle revint à elle quand elle sentit une petite secousse sur son épaule.

« Hein quoi ? » fit-elle en regardant Klaus.

« Ça fait bien dix minutes que t'es là à regarder dans le vide. » lui dit-il. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Si, elle mourrait de froid. Son corps était tout engourdit. Klaus lui prit la main et la fit entrer dans le chalet. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à mettre du bois dans la cheminée et à allumer un feu.

« Hum, un bon feu de cheminée. » se délecta Hayley en sentant la chaleur se diffuser doucement dans la maison.

« Tu veux te changer ? » demanda Klaus.

« Euh, faudrait peut-être sortir les bagages de la voiture, non ? » dit-elle, déclenchant un petit rire de la part de son fiancé. « Quoi ? »

« On s'en est déjà occupé avec Josh, mais tu étais un peu ailleurs pour t'en rendre compte. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Désolée, mais disons que j'étais un peu étonné que tu possèdes une maison pareille. » dit Hayley.

« C'est un peu grâce à toi. » confia-t-il. « T'avais beau ne pas être avec moi, tu étais quand même présente, _là._ »

Il posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Je voulais que tu aies tout le confort possible quand tu reviendrais. » dit-il.

Emue aux larmes, Hayley se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je te promets que tu n'attendras plus très longtemps. » dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, même sans ce confort. »

« Je sais ! » dit-il en lui volant un baiser. « Alors, tu veux te changer et faire une balade ? Profitons du fait qu'il ne neige pas. »

« Ça attendra demain. » dit-elle. « Fais-moi visiter cette merveille. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Klaus lui fit visiter le chalet. Sur l'arrière-terrasse, il y avait un jacuzzi.

« Oh oui trop bien ! » s'émerveilla la jeune femme, faisant rire son compagnon. « Attends, pourquoi tu l'as fait mettre dehors ? On est en plein hiver. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

« Aurais-tu essayé ce jacuzzi sans moi, Monsieur Mikaelson ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avec qui ? »

« Avec personne. » dit-il, un sourire en coin. « Je ne l'ai essayé qu'une seule fois, je n'aimais pas y être tout seul. »

« Hum ramène-moi à l'intérieur. » chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Au lieu de la soulever dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude, il se baissa et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, lui arrachant un cri d'étonnement.

« Klaus repose-moi par terre. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il, lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

« Hun ! » fit-elle, se mordant la lèvre.

De nouveau au chaud, Klaus la reposa par terre.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me taper sur les fesses. » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce n'était qu'une toute petite tape. »

« Parce que maintenant je suis super excitée. » dit-elle en se jetant sur sa bouche. « Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite. »

« Oui, Madame ! » sourit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il l'emmena à l'étage…

Le soir venu, après le dîner, ils étaient tous les deux installés sur des couvertures devant la cheminée, très peu vêtus et sirotant un verre de vin blanc.

« Cet Aiden a vraiment l'air très gentil. » dit Hayley, qui posa son verre sur le parquet en bois pour s'allonger sur le ventre.

« Oui, c'est un type bien. » dit Klaus, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon gris. « Alors, que veux-tu faire demain ? »

« Je te laisse décider du programme de notre semaine. » répondit-elle.

« Marché conclu ! » dit-il.

A son tour, il posa son verre de vin avant de se rapprocher d'Hayley, qu'il fit basculer sur le dos pour se placer au-dessus d'elle.

« Vu que c'est moi qui décide, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite. » dit-il, en emprisonnant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu me fais l'amour _quand_ , _où_ , et surtout de la façon que tu veux. » dit-elle en refermant ses jambes autour de lui.

« Rassure-moi, on ne va pas être interrompu par tes… »

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle en riant. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Bien ! » dit-il. « Tu sais que je déteste faire ceinture quand t'es là. »

« Pareil pour moi. » dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Embrasse-moi ! »

L'embrassant, il lâcha ses mains afin de faire balader les siennes le long de son corps. Hayley fit glisser les siennes le long de son dos, s'arrêtant pour lui baisser son pantalon, libérant ainsi l'objet de sa convoitise. Faire l'amour avec Klaus était plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Ils ne faisaient qu'un d'une manière qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'amour de l'autre à travers cet acte sensuel. Quand l'orgasme les frappa, c'était une véritable explosion. Leurs corps tremblaient l'un contre l'autre, comme chaque fois.

« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » souffla Klaus.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser et inversa leurs places.

Deux jours passèrent, et Hayley se réveilla seule dans le grand lit de la chambre principale du chalet. Après un passage par la salle de bain, elle s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint mais les chauffages de la maison semblaient allumés car elle n'avait pas très froid. Allant dans la cuisine, elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de la poche de son peignoir et décrocha.

« Freya, salut ! »

« _Bonjour Hayley ! Ça fait longtemps. »_

« Tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »

 _« Je venais aux nouvelles. Comment se passent tes vacances avec Nik ? »_

« C'est génial. Hier on a fait une promenade et ça s'est finit en bataille de boules de neiges. »

Cet aveu fit rire Freya.

 _« J'aurais adoré voir ça. »_

« Ouais ! »

 _« J'ai une réunion dans une heure, j'appellerais Nik dans la journée pour lui faire un débriefe, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Tu peux lui dire ? »_

« Oui bien sûr, et non ça ne m'ennuie pas. »

 _« Tu lui diras aussi que son entreprise tient toujours debout et que… Geneviève que faite vous dans le bureau de mon frère ? »_

« C'est qui ça _Geneviève_? »

 _« La secrétaire de mon frère qui a des vues sur ce qui est à toi. »_

« Pardon ? »

 _« Je te laisse, je vais régler ça. »_

Hayley raccrocha, ahurie de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça la secrétaire de s _on fiancé_ a des vues sur son homme ? La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où dans sa tête germait des idées pour se débarrasser de cette peste.

 _« Bonjour mon ange ! »_

Elle se tourna vers Klaus, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Alors comme ça ta secrétaire veut te mettre dans son lit ? » exposa-t-elle.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » s'étonna-t-il, en déposant un sac sur le comptoir.

« Comment est-ce que _toi_ tu ne m'as pas mis au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que ça n'a aucune importance. Jamais je ne te tromperais. » répondit-il. « Tu vas me dire comment t'es au courant ? »

« Ta sœur vient de m'appeler pour venir aux nouvelles et pour me demander de te dire qu'elle allait t'appeler pour un débriefe d'une réunion, quand elle a surprit cette garce dans ton bureau. » expliqua Hayley. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ? »

« Evidement que non ! » répondit Klaus. « Tu veux que je la vire ? Parce que je le ferai si jamais ça peut te soulager. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle tout en parlant. Sachant que sa crise n'avait pas lieue d'être, Hayley se détendit.

« Non, c'est bon, sauf si c'est une secrétaire débile qui fait mal son travail. » dit-elle.

« Elle fait bien son travail. » répondit Klaus.

« Alors tu peux lui laisser son boulot… sauf qu'à mon retour définitif à la Nouvelle-Orléans j'aurais une petite discussion avec cette demoiselle. » dit-elle.

« Cela va de soit. » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu es calmée ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Bien, parce que je nous ai prévu une balade… en motoneige. » lui apprit-il.

« Je n'en ai jamais fait. » dit-elle.

« Tu monteras derrière moi, et ensuite tu essaieras. » lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « Je vais te laisser prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Tu as fais des courses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » dit-il. « Tu te souviens, pendant notre dernière année au lycée, tu es venue avec nous pour les fêtes, on est tous allé en Suisse. »

« Oui, les meilleures vacances de ma vie. » avoua-t-elle. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille. »

« Et, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a mangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on va se faire une raclette. » dit-elle, soudain excitée comme une puce.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait en ville. » sourit Klaus.

« Ah c'est génial ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « Je me rappelle aussi que Kol s'était goinfré ce jour-là. »

A ce souvenir, Klaus se mit à rire. Oui, il s'en souvenait aussi.

« Je n'ai pas l'appareil, mais Josh et Aiden si. Je les ai invités à dîner avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est une très bonne idée. J'ai très envie de faire leur connaissance. » répondit-elle. « Ils pourront même passer la nuit ici, ce n'est pas la place qui manque. »

« Je le leur ai aussi proposé. » dit-il. « A quel point tu m'aimes ? »

« Si je n'avais pas faim de nourriture, je te dévorerais sur le champ. » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Elle se fit du bacon et des œufs… et Klaus se joignit à elle avec une tasse de café dans les mains.

Le soir venu, Hayley fit la connaissance de Josh et Aiden. Un couple d'homme avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Durant le repas, elle apprit des tas de choses sur eux, et ce que Klaus et son meilleur ami Marcel avaient fait pour que Josh puisse s'en sortir dans la vie.

« Je ne sais pas où j'en serai sans eux, et je n'aurais pas rencontré l'homme de ma vie. » confia Josh.

La façon dont Aiden regardait Josh, rappelait à Hayley la façon dont Klaus la regardait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui toucha la joue.

« Je suis fière de lui. » dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

« Et toi alors ? » demanda Aiden. « On sait que t'es parti sans que vous ne cassiez pour autant mais, comment vous faites pour ne pas devenir dingue ? »

« Disons qu'on a trouvé un compromis. » dit Hayley, qui s'empara de sa bouteille de bière. « Mais ce sera bientôt fini. »

« J'espère bien ! » dit Klaus.

« En plus j'ai un compte à régler avec une secrétaire trop ambitieuse. » avoua Hayley.

« Je la plains ! » s'amusa Josh. « Une fois un type m'a branché à la station, il revenait à la charge sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden ne le remette en place. J'ai eu de la peine pour ce pauvre gars. »

« Il voulait ce qui est à moi. » lui rappela Aiden.

« Je trinque ! » dit Hayley, en levant sa bière. « A ce qui nous appartient ! »

Aiden l'imita et ils trinquèrent, faisant rire leurs compagnons.

« Une question ! » lui dit-il.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Hayley.

« C'est comment le sexe après toutes ces longues séparations ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« C'est le pied total. » répondit-elle. « Mais il a toujours été doué pour ça. »

« On devrait peut-être essayer. » tenta Josh.

« Dans tes rêves ! » lui dit Aiden, déclenchant un fou rire de tous.

Il était plus d'une heure de matin quand ils montèrent tous se coucher. Klaus montra leur chambre à Josh et Aiden.

« Merci de nous laisser rester. » dit Josh.

« Ne me remerciez pas. » lui dit Klaus, avant de se retourner vers Hayley. « Allez, au lit toi. »

Là, il se pencha et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule, la faisant rire, ainsi que le couple derrière eux.

« On vous promet de pas faire de bruit. » dit Klaus, qui entra dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua sur le rire d'Hayley. Aiden et Josh finirent par rentrer dans leur chambre à eux. Ils étaient épuisés…

Le reste de la semaine passa à une trop grande vitesse pour Hayley qui, le matin de leur départ, était assise sur la terrasse, une tasse fumante de tisane dans les mains pour la réchauffer. Cette semaine passée avec son futur mari avait été parfaite, mais elle allait la regretter. Elle sentit Klaus s'asseoir à côté d'elle, une tasse de café dans les mains.

« Promets-moi qu'on reviendra. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu n'auras qu'à demander. » lui dit-il.

 _Nouvelle-Orléans !_

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que l'avion te dépose où tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux utiliser cet avion qu'avec toi. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il.

Hayley monta dans la voiture et attendit que Klaus eut finit de tout régler avec son pilot, puis, emmena Hayley à l'aéroport où elle bloqua son billet pour Londres.

« N'oublie pas, dès que je reviens ta secrétaire passera une sale quart d'heure. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je pense que Freya va préparer le champagne avant l'heure. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, quand son vol fut appelé.

« A bientôt mon amour. On sera bientôt réunis pour de bon. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je suis impatient. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Elle s'écarta et fila jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement qui la ramènera en Angleterre…

* * *

Très peu de personnes ont lus cet O.S, mais je voulais approfondir cette scène flash-back ^^


	7. Lie & Love

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Lie & Love !

 **Univers** **:** Twilight !

 **Couple** **:** Demetri & Bella !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 15 novembre 2013 !

 **Ce passage est consacré à l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper à Volterra pour apprendre aux Rois la grossesse de Bella, ainsi qu'à l'arrivée de la petite Carlie !**

* * *

 _Volterra !_

« Peux-tu répéter, ma chère Alice ? » demanda Aro.

Il ne restait dans la salle du trône que les Rois, Demetri, Alice et Jasper. Elle avait demandé à ce que seuls les Rois et le futur papa entendent ce qu'elle avait dire… pour l'instant.

« Il y a trois semaines de cela, nous avons découvert que Bella attendait un enfant de Demetri. » répéta Alice, en reprenant son explication dès le début. « Ne voyant plus l'avenir de Bella, j'ai décidé de partir afin de trouver des réponses et d'apporter l'assurance que cet enfant ne sera pas dangereux pour notre espèce. J'ai trouvé ces réponses au Brésil. L'enfant que porte Bella sera mi-humain et mi-vampire qui pourra se nourrir à la fois de sang, et de nourriture humaine, et il pourra vivre aussi longtemps que nous. »

Bien qu'il fût un vampire, Demetri fut chamboulé par la nouvelle.

« Il faut que je m'assois. » dit-il.

Il s'asseya sur les marches, sous l'œil amusé de Caïus.

« En es-tu sûre, Alice ? » demanda ce dernier. « L'enfant saura-t-il se contrôler ? »

« Oui, Caïus. » répondit-elle. « Et puis, qui de mieux que les Volturi pour s'assurer qu'elle demeure étrangère aux humains ? »

« Oui, je suis d'accord ! » dit Caïus. « Comment se porte Bella ? »

« Mieux. Elle a reprit des forces grâce au sang humain que Carlisle lui fait boire régulièrement, c'est ce qui la garde en forme. » expliqua Alice.

« Chère Alice, est-ce dangereux pour notre Bella ? » demanda Aro. « Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon fils si elle venait à disparaître. »

« Carlisle a déjà tout prévu. Il sera prêt à transformer Bella dès que l'enfant sera venu au monde. » dit Alice. « Il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là que je pourrais voir de nouveau son avenir. »

Aro, qui s'était levé pour lire dans les pensées d'Alice, se retourna vers ses frères, qui se contentèrent de faire _oui_ de la tête.

« Très bien ! » dit-il. « Demetri, prépare tes affaires. Il te faut être auprès de ta compagne pour cet évènement. »

« Mais… et mon devoir envers vous ? » demanda Demetri, en se remettant sur ses jambes.

« Je t'en acquitte jusqu'à la naissance de cet enfant qui est le tien. » répondit Aro. « C'est un miracle qui t'a été donné alors va, mon fils, et fais en sorte que Bella et votre enfant soient sain et sauf, et ramène-les à la maison le moment venu. Felix te remplacera pendant ce temps. »

« Je… je suis à la fois surexcité et effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur. » avoua Demetri.

« Tu le seras mon fils, j'en suis sûr ! » le rassura Aro. « Maintenant, va ! Je vais demander à Sulpicia de faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour cette venue exceptionnelle. »

« D'accord, Maître ! » acquiesça Demetri.

Une vague d'apaisement le parcouru. Aro se tourna une dernière fois vers Alice et Jasper.

« Dites à Carlisle que j'attends des nouvelles, et que vous serez les bienvenues à Volterra. »

« Je le lui dirais. » assura Alice.

« Je vais faire préparer le Jet. » dit Caïus.

« Maîtres, j'aimerais dire moi-même à Felix, Jane et Alec ce qui se passe. » dit Demetri. « Ce sont mes frères les plus proches. »

« Accordé ! » dit Marcus.

« Vous devrez être prêt à partir dans une heure. » dit Aro.

« Une dernière chose. » dit Alice.

« Nous t'écoutons. » dit Aro.

« Je connais bien Bella, et la seule condition qu'elle vous posera pour venir s'installer ici, ce sera de se nourrir de sang animal. Elle refusera de tuer qui que ce soit. » les informa-t-elle. « Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, il nous faudra attendre la naissance pour en savoir plus. »

« Je me charge de tout. » assura Aro.

Demetri s'éclipsa hors de la salle du trône jusque dans les jardins, où il trouva les trois personnes qu'il cherchait. Le soleil amorçait doucement sa descente pour laisser place à la nuit. Alec fut le premier à voir son frère.

« Ah enfin, on se sentait vexé d'être mis à l'écart. » dit-il.

« Je vais être papa. » dit Demetri, sans prendre de gants.

« Qu… hein… Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? » s'étrangla Felix.

« Bella est enceinte, de moi. » dit Demetri.

« T'es sûr de ça ? » demanda Alec.

Etant proche de lui, Demetri attrapa son frère par le col de son uniforme officiel et le rapprocha de lui, serrant sa cape entre sa main avec force.

« Insinuerais-tu que ma Bella ait couché avec un autre derrière mon dos ? » gronda Demetri.

« N… non excuse-moi ! » se confondit Alec.

« Alors arrête de dire ce genre de conneries et ne gâche pas ma joie. » le prévint Demetri, qui finit par le lâcher. « Je disais donc, ma Bella est enceinte et je vais aller auprès d'elle jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Ensuite, je les ramènerais tous les deux ici. »

« Qui va te remplacer ? » demanda Felix.

« Toi ! » répondit Demetri. « Les Rois l'ont décidés, et je suis d'accord avec eux. »

« Je serai à la hauteur » dit Felix.

« Je le sais, mon frère. » dit Demetri en serrant la main de son frère.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Jane.

« Non, je suis le seul à être autorisé à partir. » dit Demetri. « Mais tu pourrais aider Sulpicia à tout préparer pour notre retour. »

« Tu veux dire, préparer la chambre du bébé ? »

« Oui ! » dit Demetri.

« Mais, ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée, mais la transformation de Bella prendra au moins trois jours. Vous aurez le temps d'acheter ce qu'il faut d'ici-là. » dit Demetri. « Allez, il faut que je prépare mes affaires. »

Il les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Il était plus proche de ces trois-là que de n'importe qui d'autre parmi les Volturi. Ce sera dur pour lui de partir aussi longtemps, mais il serait avec sa véritable compagne. Son âme-sœur qui était enceinte de son enfant. Un bébé mi-humain mi vampire. Il ou elle possèderait un bout de chacun de ses parents. Au vu de ce qu'il était, Demetri espérait que son enfant aura plus des qualités merveilleuses de sa mère. Prêt à partir, il monta dans la voiture d'Alice et Jasper, qui firent route jusqu'à l'aéroport où les attendait l'avion privé des Volturi.

 _Paris !_

Carlisle et Esmé les attendaient devant leur grande maison quand la voiture s'arrêta. Demetri se présenta devant eux et les salua.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle dort. » répondit Esmé.

« Mais elle va bien. » lui assura Carlisle. « Je continue de la surveiller sans relâche. »

« Bien ! » dit Demetri. « Avant d'aller la voir, expliquez-moi rapidement ce que vous comptez faire quand le bébé naîtra. »

« Je vais lui ouvrir le ventre comme si je devais faire une césarienne, ensuite, je devrais trancher avec les dents ce qui enveloppe le bébé. Je sortirais le bébé et le donnerais à Rosalie pour pouvoir injecter le venin dans le cœur de Bella à l'aide d'une seringue que j'aurais préparé. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Bien, je suis d'accord avec ce que vous allez faire, mais ce sera moi qui vous assistera et non Rosalie. Je me chargerais moi-même de mon enfant et ce sera mon venin qui transformera Bella. » décida Demetri. « A part vous, je suis le plus âgé ici, et je suis celui qui contrôle le mieux sa soif. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à mon enfant, même entouré d'une mare de sang. »

« Tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'un bébé. » objecta Rosalie, qui était sortie de la maison.

Demetri darda son regard sur elle et, sans s'énerver mais tout en étant ferme, répondit à Rosalie :

« C'est vrai, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'occuper de mon enfant. Je suis là, et ce sera à moi de le faire. Je sais que Bella t'a demandé d'être là pour elle si jamais ça se passait mal, mais je suis le père du bébé, ce sera à moi d'assurer cette tâche. »

Il remercia Carlisle d'un hochement de la tête puis, récupéra les deux sacs qu'il avait préparés pour la durée de son séjour, et rentra dans la maison. Il trouva facilement la chambre de Bella grâce à son odeur, et ouvrit la porte avant de se maudire d'avoir fait un tel boucan. Il posa les sacs dans un coin de la chambre, quand Bella se réveilla.

« N'ouvre plus jamais les portes comme ça. » grogna-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

« Désolé ! » dit-il, sans savoir s'il devait ou non s'approcher.

« Ce n'est rien… papa ! » le taquina-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses comme tout le monde, hein Bella ? » lui dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit-elle en tentant de se relever.

Il alla l'aider, installant des coussins derrière son dos pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

« Arrête, tu te fais mal ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Tu vas jouer les adjudant-chef combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jusqu'à la naissance. » lui répondit-il.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Aro m'a donné la permission de rester avec toi et les Cullen jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Dès que le bébé sera né, et que tu seras transformé, tu viendras t'installer à Volterra. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne me nourrirais pas de sang humain. Je refuse de tuer un innocent. » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais, Alice nous l'a dit, et les Rois sont d'accord. » me dit-il. « Juste… ne meurs pas. Je veux élever cet enfant avec toi. »

Emue, Bella se mit à pleurer. Demetri essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Carlisle m'a expliqué la marche à suivre. » dit Demetri. « Je m'occuperais du bébé pendant que tu seras en transition. »

« Je crains que Rosalie ne soit pas d'accord. » grimaça Bella.

« Hey, je me moque de ce que peut penser ou croire Rosalie. C'et moi qui m'occuperais de _notre_ enfant jusqu'à la fin de ta transformation. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. » martela-t-il sans perdre son calme. « Et je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont elle t'a traité avant que tu ne tombes enceinte. »

« Je lui ai pardonné. » lui dit-elle.

« Pas moi ! » répondit-il. « Ecoute, je sais que les Cullen sont ta famille, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler de mes responsabilités. J'ai la chance d'avoir ce qu'aucun autre vampire ne pourra jamais avoir, et ça tu vois j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque seconde. Imagine un peu quand il ou elle sera adulte. »

Bella grimaça.

« Exactement ! » dit Demetri en riant. « Je ne dis pas que Rosalie ne pourra pas s'en occuper, je sais déjà que les épouses des Rois vont craquer et essayer de nous le piquer de temps en temps, mais j'ai mes conditions, et tu auras les tiennes, mais pas pour la naissance. Je suis désolé ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Il faudra t'y faire. » lui dit-il. « Bien, faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord sur un dernier point. »

« Lequel ? » demanda Bella.

« Aro va faire en sorte qu'on ait tout ce qu'on est censé avoir pour élever un bébé mais… »

« Pas de rose ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Dis à Aro pas de rose, surtout pas de rose. »

« D'accord, pas de rose ! » dit Demetri en riant.

Elle se mit à bâiller.

« Désolée, mais je passe mon temps à dormir depuis que je suis enceinte. » dit-elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » dit-il.

Il l'aida à se rallonger, mais resta à ses côtés…

Le jour J arriva, et dans un enchaînement de cri de douleur et de supplications, une petite fille vint au monde. Carlisle la posa dans les bras de Demetri et ordonna au vampire de sortir de la pièce pendant qu'il terminait le travail.

Demetri s'était installé dans la chambre de Bella. A la surprise générale – surtout de Rosalie – il avait nettoyé et habillé le nouveau-né sans aucun problème. Trois jours passèrent sans que Demetri ne lâche sa fille une seule seconde. Il lui donnait à manger – du lait ou du sang, sous la supervision de Carlisle qui prenait des notes, d'autant plus que la petite fille semblait grandir très vite. Le troisième jour, alors qu'il tenait sa fille d'un bras et un livre dans l'autre main, il interrompit sa lecture d' _Orgueil & Préjugés_, qu'il lisait à voix haute pour sa fille quand il entendit que les battements de cœur de Bella s'arrêtèrent. Elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Il entendit Jasper et Emmett prendre les choses en main et emmenèrent Bella chasser. Il reprit sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne vienne l'interrompre.

« Bella rentre de la chasse. »

« J'arrive ! » dit Demetri.

Il referma le livre et descendit du lit. Dans le jardin, Demetri s'asseya et attendit le retour de sa compagne. Il la vit, magnifique dans sa robe longue beige. Il dû réfréner son envie de se jeter sur elle lorsqu'il croisa son regard rouge rubis, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Salut ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Je crois que notre fille veut faire ta connaissance. » dit-il.

Il la plaça dans ses bras, et tout s'enchaîna. Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient quittés Paris pour Volterra.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la prendre ? » demanda Bella à Demetri, alors qu'ils entraient dans le clocher.

Ils avaient profités que la nuit était tombée pour entrer dans la cité.

« Je tiens à être libre de mes mouvements si un seul des gardes s'amusent à faire un pas de travers. » lui dit-il, en descendant les marches en colimaçon qui menaient à l'ascenseur.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque mais n'ajouta rien. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Felix les attendait.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » leur souhaita-t-il.

« C'est bon d'être de retour. » dit Demetri en donnant une forte accolade à son frère.

« Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône. » dit Felix. « Par simple précaution. »

Ils attendirent les Cullen, puis suivirent Felix jusqu'à la salle du trône. Par simple instinct de protection envers leur petite nièce, Emmett et Jasper se placèrent de parts et d'autres afin de guetter un quelconque dérapage impromptu. Arrivés devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône, deux des gardes prirent une grande inspiration – sans grande nécessité – et se tendirent en sentant l'odeur de sang humain qui émanait de la petite fille endormit dans les bras de Bella. Comme mise en garde, Demetri laissa monter un grondement sourd dans sa poitrine, mais Felix intervint calmement.

« Si l'un de vous fait un seul pas de travers concernant cet enfant, si vous essayez de vous en prendre à elle, alors Jane se chargera personnellement de votre cas avant de mourir de mes mains. Est-ce clair ? »

Les gardes reprirent une posture droite et cessèrent de respirer.

« Je préfère ! » dit Felix, qui ouvrit les grandes portes de la salle du trône.

« Enfin, mon fils est de retour ! » s'exclama Aro.

« Maître ! » dit Demetri, en s'inclinant une fois devant eux.

« Sois le bienvenue à la maison. » dit-il, avant de saluer les Cullen, et surtout Carlisle. « Cela fait longtemps, mon ami. »

« En effet ! » acquiesça Carlisle. « Merci de nous accueillir. »

« Mais je t'en prie, mon vieil ami. » dit Aro, qui se tourna ensuite vers Bella.

Il se leva de son trône et descendit précautionneusement les marches devant lui, jusqu'à arriver devant Bella.

« L'immortalité de va à ravir, très chère. » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci, Aro ! » sourit-elle. « Et merci, d'avoir permis à Demetri d'être à mes côtés ces dernières jours. »

« Mais c'est tout naturel voyons. » dit-il. « Puis-je voir notre petite princesse ? »

Bella regarda Demetri, qui lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, signe que tout allait bien. Bella n'en doutait pas, mais elle voulait s'assurer que son compagnon était d'accord. Doucement elle dévoila le visage de la petite fille qui se réveillait dans ses bras.

« Elle grandit vite. » remarqua le Roi

« Oui, et elle continuera à grandir, d'après ce que nous savons. » dit Bella. « Elle s'appelle Carlie. »

« C'est un très beau nom pour elle. » dit Aro.

« Vous voulez la prendre ? » demanda Bella.

« Oh euh, je ne saurais comment m'y prendre, très chère. » avoua Aro.

« Vous y arriverez. » assura-t-elle. « Si Demetri peut le faire… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui déclencha un début de fou rire contrôlé à Alec et Emmett. Quand Bella déposa la petite princesse dans les bras du vampire, elle due se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser transparaître son étonnement. Le visage d'Aro s'illumina lorsque le nouveau-né lui sourit.

« On ne voit pas ça tous les jours. » chuchota Alec à sa sœur.

« Je t'ai entendu, fils. » dit Aro.

Et Demetri dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire de la tête que tira son frère. Afin de ne pas trop abuser, Aro rendit Carlie à sa mère et déclara de façon à ce que tous les vampires de la garde entendent :

« Cette petite fille fait dès à présent partie de notre famille. Que personne ne se laisse attirer par son côté humain, car nous le ferons exécuter sur le champ s'il venait à s'en prendre à cet enfant. »

Il se tourna ensuite tour à tour vers Jane, Alec et Felix.

« Vous y veillerez ! » leur dit-il.

Si Alec et Felix hochèrent la tête, Jane répondit :

« Avec grand plaisir, Maître ! »

Bella la regarda, et la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

« Venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous. » leur dit Aro.

Ils suivirent le Roi dans les couloirs du château.

« Maître, où allons-nous ? » demanda Demetri.

« Dans vos appartements. » répondit le Roi.

« Mais, ma chambre est de l'autre côté. » dit Demetri.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit Aro.

Il les fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une suite qu'à une simple chambre.

« Wow ! » fit Bella.

 _« Les voilà ! »_

Une vampire aux magnifique cheveux roux et portant une très belle robe rouge sous la cape des Volturi, avança vers son mari.

« Juste à temps ! » dit-elle.

« Madame ! » fit Demetri en s'inclinant.

« Bella, je te présente mon épouse, Sulpicia. » présenta Aro. « Grâce à Alice, elle a préparé cette chambre pour vous trois. »

« Je me disais bien qu'Alice était trop calme ces temps-ci. » plaisanta Bella.

« Tu me dois quand même une journée de shopping. » lui dit Alice.

« Mais oui on en reparlera dans un siècle. » railla Bella.

« Bienvenue chez vous ! » dit Sulpicia, un sourire éclatant au visage

Oui, Bella allait se plaire à Volterra, même si elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec le luxe, tant qu'elle était avec Demetri et sa petite princesse, elle s'y habituerait !

* * *

Un couple qui est l'un de vos préférés, alors j'espère que cela vous a plu !


	8. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.**

 **Extrait de** **:** Ten Years Later !

 **Univers** **:** The Vampire Diaries !

 **Couple** **:** Klaus & Caroline !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 20 juillet 2012 !

 **Cet O.S étant principalement un Kolena, j'ai décidé de faire un aparté sur l'arrivée de Caroline à Paris et de sa relation avec Klaus !**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans les montagnes !_

S'en était trop. Elle était bien décidée à partir. D'ailleurs, elle allait le faire sur le champ. Et puis, qui vivait encore dans des cabanes ou sous des tentes ? Ce n'était même pas un village, c'était un campement. Quand elle était partie de Mystic Falls avec Tyler, elle y avait laissé la quasi-totalité de ses affaires. Quelle idiote elle avait été !

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

Tyler était entré dans leur petite cabane, et il la vit faire ses valises.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » dit Caroline. « Je m'en vais. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? » demanda Tyler.

« J'en ai marre. » claqua-t-elle en fermant son sac.

Un seul sac qui contenait très peu d'affaires.

« Depuis huit ans qu'on est parti de Mystic Falls on vit… comme des campeurs, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis partie. » éclata-t-elle. « Si j'avais su, je serai parti avec Klaus quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. »

Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une vraie douche froide à Tyler. Pire, d'un couteau planté dans le cœur.

« Tu… tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » dit-il.

« Si, j'en pense chaque mot. » dit-elle. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que je ne suis plus heureuse depuis un bon moment ? Je suis restée parce que j'espérais que tu allais changer, que tu m'emmènerais ailleurs mais non, ça fait huit ans qu'on est ici, huit ans que j'étouffe alors ça suffit je m'en vais. »

Elle prit son sac contenant ses affaires, et l'autre contenant ses papiers, puis, s'apprêta à sortir de la cabane mais Tyler l'en empêcha.

« Non, s'il te plaît reste. » supplia-t-il.

« Tyler, je ne t'aime plus. C'est terminé alors lâche-moi. » dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Caroline, je t'aime s'il te plaît. Je ferai des efforts. » dit Tyler.

« C'est trop tard. » dit Caroline.

Elle se détacha de la poigne de Tyler et s'éclipsa. Elle n'avait pas de voiture donc c'était son seul et unique moyen pour se déplacer rapidement. Arrivée sur une route, elle attendit qu'une voiture passe et s'arrête. Elle hypnotisa le conducteur et quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la ville de Charlotte. Elle fit oublier au chauffeur ce qui s'était passé, et décida d'aller à l'aéroport. Elle passa de longues minutes à regarder les tableaux d'arrivées et de départs sans prendre de décision. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner dans son sac, alors elle le prit et rejeta les appels incessants de Tyler. Elle envoya un rapide message à Elena, lui disant qu'elle avait quitté Tyler. Quand son amie lui demanda où elle comptait aller, l'évidence la frappa. Elle répondit à son amie et alla au guichet.

« Le prochain vol pour Paris, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de ligne direct, mais il y a une escale à New-York. » l'informa l'hôtesse.

« Très bien, donnez-moi ce que vous avez du moment que je finisse à Paris. » dit Caroline.

Une fois son billet en main, elle attendit patiemment que son vol fut appelé. Une heure et demi plus tard, elle atterrit à l'aéroport JFK à New-York, avant de remonter dans un avion pour l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaulle, à Paris. _Si j'avais su, je serai parti avec Klaus quand j'en ai eu l'occasion._ Elle avait blessée Tyler avec ces mots, elle le savait parfaitement mais c'était la stricte vérité. _Klaus !_ Fermant les yeux, Caroline revit chaque moment passé avec l'hybride. Certes, il avait fait des choses terribles, mais tomber amoureuse de lui n'avait pas été prémédité. Il l'avait courtisé malgré ses réticences, et elle aurait due écouter son cœur, et non sa tête, et encore moins ses amis. Elle s'était libéré de ses chaînes, tout comme l'avait fait Elena en partant loin de Stefan et Damon…

 _Paris !_

Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls. S'il avait passé la plupart de son temps à Chicago, une des villes qu'il préférait au monde, ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'il était Paris. Klaus avait très vite trouvé une maison loin de la ville. Il s'était rétracté en pleine forêt, sans personne aux alentours où il pouvait se transformer à volonté. Il avait eu des aventures, mais aucune de ces femmes n'étaient _elle_. Elle l'avait obsédait dès le premier jour, et il le serait tout au long de sa longue existence. Revenant d'une balade en forêt, il reçut un sms de Kol. Aux dernières nouvelles, son plus jeune frère était en Allemagne. En lisant le message, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

' _Caroline a quitté Tyler, elle vient à Paris. Profites-en !'_

Il fut tenté de demander à son frère de qui il tenait cette information, mais il l'oublia. Caroline venait à Paris. Devait-il tenter sa chance et allait l'attendre à l'aéroport ? Peut-être que oui. Après tout, il sera fixé. Si elle était partie avec Tyler il y a dix ans, elle avait finit par le quitter alors, qui ne tente rien à rien. Composant un numéro sur son téléphone, il appela un de ces nombreux contacts.

« Salut, c'est Klaus. J'ai besoin d'un service. »

Il quitta sa maison au volant de sa voiture dès qu'il eut l'information qu'il cherchait. Caroline atterrirait dans huit heures à l'aéroport de Charles-de-Gaulle. Il allait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour la voir, espérant que ses sentiments envers lui avaient changés.

Caroline atterrit au beau milieu de la nuit à Paris. La soif commençait à lui tirailler la gorge, mais elle prit une grande inspiration pour n'attaquer personne. Calmement, elle se leva de son siège, récupéra son bagage dans le compartiment en hauteur et, munie de son sac à main en plus, descendit de l'appareil. Une fois sortie, elle ralluma son téléphone et y trouva un message d'Elena. Elle fut heureuse de mettre les pieds sur l'escalator car elle s'arrêta net en lisant le message… ou plutôt la fin du message. Le début lui avait tiré un sourire… mais le reste…

' _Terminé l'abstinence, je suis tombée sur Kol et je vais m'amuser. Au fait, Klaus est à Paris, et il sait que tu viens, amuse-toi bien.'_

Il sait. Il le sait. Le connaissant, il devait déjà attendre dans le hall de l'aéroport. Sortant de sa léthargie, elle descendit de l'escalator qui arrivait à sa fin. Tout en marchant, elle répondit vite fait à son amie, lui donnant raison de s'amuser quand elle sentit un picotement le long de son échine. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra et se fia à ses sens pour déterminer la provenance de ce picotement. Un regard sur elle. Elle avait tellement ressentit cette sensation lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Mystic Falls qu'en rouvrant les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise de le découvrir en face d'elle. Ses pas la menèrent directement vers lui, sans qu'elle ne cherche à changer de direction.

« Bonsoir, Caroline ! » dit-il lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

« Salut ! » dit-elle, hypnotisée par ce regard gris dont elle avait tant rêvée. « Comment t'as su que je venais ici ? »

« Kol me l'a dit. » répondit Klaus. « J'ignore comment il le savait… »

« Elena ! » souffla Caroline. « Elle est tombée sur lui quand je lui ai dis que je quittais Tyler. »

Elle ne savait si elle devait remercier son amie ou bien l'étrangler. Peut-être les deux.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisis Paris comme escale ? » demanda l'hybride.

Et là, les mots sortirent seuls de la bouche de Caroline.

« Tu avais promis de m'y emmener. »

A ces mots, Klaus se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. De tenter le tout pour le tout. Un baiser, et il saurait si oui ou non, il avait une chance. Une vraie chance. N'étant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se rapprocha d'un pas et, touchant sa joue du bout des doigts, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Caroline, qui ne fit rien pour le repousser.

« Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. » dit-il en mettant fin au baiser.

« Klaus je… j'aurais due écouter mon cœur et partir avec toi. » avoua-t-elle. « Emmène-moi avec toi, où que tu iras. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaine ! » répondit-elle en s'engouffrant dans ses bras.

Klaus la tint contre lui quelques instants, avant de s'écarter.

« Allons-y ! »

Il prit son sac, sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna hors de l'aéroport pendant qu'elle envoyait un message à Elena. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle fit une chose qui l'étonna et, au lieu de mettre sa ceinture, se blottit contre lui.

« Tu vas réussir à conduire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Sans aucun problème. » assura Klaus.

Arrivée à destination, Caroline descendit de la voiture et fixa la maison.

« C'est moins grand que celle que tu as à Mystic Falls. » dit-elle en regardant Klaus.

« Déçue ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. » dit-elle en faisant le tour de la voiture.

Soudain, la soif qu'elle avait ressentie à sa descente de l'avion la reprit, et ses yeux se noircirent. Klaus le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu t'es nourris quand pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a quelques jours. » répondit-elle. « J'étais tellement en colère contre Tyler que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des poches de sang en partant. »

« Je n'en ai pas à te proposer, je me nourris directement à la source mais, en attendant tu pourrais te nourrir de moi. »

A cette perspective, Caroline se mordit la lèvre.

« Rentrons, avant que je ne te fasse l'amour sur le capot de ma voiture. » dit-il en s'écartant.

Caroline eut un léger rire qu'elle masqua de sa main et suivit Klaus à l'intérieur de la maison. Il la conduisit à l'étage, jusque dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« S'il te plaît ! » répondit-elle.

Il lui montra la salle de bain.

« Je vais chercher ton sac. » dit-il en sortant de la salle.

« Attends ! » l'arrêta-t-elle en agrippant son bras. « Reste. »

« Trésor ! » souffla-t-il.

« Il faut que je me nourrisse de toi alors, restes et prends cette douche avec moi. » insista-t-elle. « J'ai perdue dix ans de ma vie sans toi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être prude avec toi. »

« Comme tu voudras. » dit Klaus, qui l'embrassa pleinement.

Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable à celui de l'aéroport. Il était plus sauvage, plus fiévreux. Caroline y répondit avec autant de ferveur tout en cherchant à le déshabiller. Une fois sous la douche, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, trempés de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit Klaus, couvrant son corps nu du regard.

« J'ai tellement soif. » avoua Caroline.

« Sers-toi, prends ce qu'il te faut pour tenir. » dit Klaus. « Tu as l'embarras du choix. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Caroline prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira pour un baiser des plus langoureux, se collant à lui le plus possible. Elle fit dévier sa bouche sur sa joue, dans son cou et sans attendre, y planta ses crocs. Exalté, Klaus agrippa ses boucles blondes et maintint la pression sur sa jugulaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille, et quand Caroline retira ses crocs et qu'elle le regarda, son doux visage altéré par sa nature vampirique, Klaus fit apparaître le temps de quelques secondes son côté loup, et ses prunelles grises devinrent jaunes. Sa main tenait toujours les cheveux de Caroline…

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait, Caroline se retourna dans le lit pour être sur le dos, et le bras de Klaus s'enroula aussitôt par-dessus son ventre.

« Bonjour, Trésor ! »

« Salut ! » sourit-elle, repue et comblée de sa courte nuit. « C'était vraiment génial. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. » dit Klaus, lui rendant son sourire. « Alors, pourquoi tu as quitté Tyler ? Pas que je m'en plaigne puisque je t'ai toujours voulu, mais j'aimerais savoir. »

« Oh, disons que ce n'était pas la vie dont je rêvais. » expliqua Caroline. « Je suis restée toutes ces années parce qu'au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il allait changer, qu'il m'emmènerait ailleurs, mais non. Huit ans à rester dans ce petit village des Appalaches. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un bel endroit, mais je n'étais pas faite pour vivre dans des montagnes. »

« Non, tu es faite pour vivre comme les reines. » dit Klaus. « Dans une ville, et avoir ce que tu veux. On est peut-être en pleine forêt, mais je t'emmènerais partout où tu voudras. Tu veux faire les boutiques ? Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

« Attention à ne pas trop me gâter, je pourrais en demander davantage. » le prévint-elle.

« Je te donnerais absolument tout ce que ton cœur désirera. » confessa-t-il, caressant sa joue. « Il suffit de demander. »

« Et si mon cœur a envie de ton corps, là tout de suite ? » tenta-t-elle.

Un grondement sourd roula dans sa poitrine quand il se jeta sur le corps de sa tentatrice de vampire, la faisant rire quand il emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Tu demandes, j'exécute. »

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et lui fit l'amour avec une tendresse qui rendit Caroline encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Les jours passèrent et la jeune vampire ne regretta pas un seul instant de s'être envolé pour Paris. Klaus était parfait pour elle, mais elle regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Assise sur les marches de l'entrée à siroter une limonade qu'elle avait faite elle-même, elle attendait le retour de Klaus qui était parti régler une affaire importante dans la capitale. Elle se rappela de la balade nocturne qu'ils avaient faite tous les deux dans la grande ville. Elle avait été émerveillée de voir la Tour Eiffel illuminée, plus brillant encore que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait hâte d'en découvrir davantage. Le bruit d'un moteur la sortie de ses pensées et elle vit la voiture de Klaus arriver dans l'allée de son terrain. Elle posa son verre de limonade et, se levant, elle sautilla jusqu'à celui qui faisait trembler tout son corps de désir.

« Enfin de retour ! » souffla-t-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? »

« Je suis allé prendre de quoi te satisfaire. » dit-il.

Il s'écarta et alla prendre quelques choses dans le coffre. Il en sortit une glacière, et Caroline devina ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Non ! » dit-elle quand fut près d'elle.

« Non ? » arqua-t-il.

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me nourrir comme un vrai vampire, Klaus. Mais sans tuer d'innocents si possible. » demanda-t-elle. « S'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord, comme tu voudras mais, je fais quoi de ces poches de sang ? » dit-il.

« On n'a qu'à les garder, au cas où. » suggéra-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et plia les genoux. La seconde d'après, Caroline fut sur son épaule. Les poches de sang au frais, Klaus attira Caroline en lui attrapant les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

S'apprêtant à répondre, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle eut envie de jeter son téléphone contre un mur quand elle vit que Tyler l'appelait encore.

« Il faut bien que tu lui dises. » dit Klaus.

« Ouais ! » soupira Caroline, qui finit par décrocher. « Tyler, arrête de m'appeler.

 _« Caroline s'il te plaît, reviens ! »_

« Pas question. Je te l'ai dis c'est terminé. Au lieu de te lamenter, reprends-toi en main merde. J'ai avancé. »

« _T'es pas avec lui quand même ? »_

« Si, je suis avec lui, mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas retrouver cette pétasse qui t'a fait les yeux doux pendant toutes ces années où on était ensemble ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te consoler. Adieu Tyler ! »

Elle raccrocha et jeta son téléphone, qui atterrit lourdement au sol.

« Où en étions-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Klaus.

« Wow, je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle hargne en toi. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Il va falloir t'y faire. » lui dit-elle. « Alors, on en était où avant que ce crétin ne nous interrompt ? »

Il la souleva et la posa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais envie de faire. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » sourit-elle. « Et si on faisait l'amour ? Sur cette table ? »

« Hum, oui c'est une très bonne idée. » concéda-t-il. « Après je t'emmène faire les boutiques. Tu as besoin de vêtements. »

« Je pourrais acheter de la lingerie ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il embrassait et mordillait son cou. « Oh merde ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit-il en lui déboutonnant son chemisier d'un seul coup. « Quelque chose me dit que tu en aura besoin d'un nouveau. »

Elle attrapa le pull fin qu'il portait par le col et le lui déchira en deux.

« Quelque chose me dit que toi aussi. »

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, partageant un baiser plein de passion avant de finir à moitié nus, et de faire l'amour sur la table sur laquelle la jeune femme vampire était assise. Plus tard, juste avant de partir faire du shopping, Klaus se plaça derrière Caroline, qui finissait de se coiffer. Plaçant sa main repliée devant elle, il la déplia et dévoila un bracelet qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index. Caroline le reconnut immédiatement.

« Je me demandais ce que tu en avais fait. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je le gardais en espérant recroiser ta route un jour. » dit-il alors qu'elle lui faisait face. « Tu veux bien le reprendre ? »

« Oui ! » accepta-t-elle.

Il remit le bracelet à sa place, à savoir au poignet droit de sa compagne, puis, l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Klaus. »

* * *

Un petit Klaroline comme j'aime les écrire !


	9. Halloween au Paradis

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Seul le personnage de Coralie et de son entourage m'appartient. De nouvelles têtes se sont incrustées dans l'histoire !**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Halloween au Paradis !

 **Univers** **:** Camp Rock !

 **Couple** **:** Shane & Mitchie !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 27 octobre 2014 !

 **Ce passage est la suite de l'O.S, consacré au premier rendez-vous de Shane & Mitchie !**

* * *

 _Une semaine après la fête d'Halloween !_

Les cours étaient terminés, enfin pour cette semaine de reprise, et Mitchie s'était assise sur un banc, posant son sac et ses livres sur la table en bois. Tess et Caitlyn ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

« Vive la reprise ! » maugréa Mitchie.

« Oh, j'ai déjà envie de décrocher. » soupira Tess. « Franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre Psycho ? »

« Tu trouvais ça intéressant et fascinant. » lui rappela Caitlyn.

Mitchie bâilla, faisant rire ses amies quand :

 _« Salut les filles ! »_

Mitchie reconnu sa voix. Elle n'appartenait ni à Jason ni à Nate, mais au troisième frère Gray. Elle sourit.

« Salut beau-frère ! » dit Caitlyn.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Tess.

« Je suis venu enlever Mitchie jusqu'à ce soir. » répondit-il, alors que les yeux de Mitchie croisèrent les siens. « Salut ! »

« Salut ! » sourit-elle.

« Alors, ça te tente ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, j'adorerais mais on a trop de devoir. » répondit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une torture.

En voyant l'air déçu de Shane, Tess et Caitlyn se regardèrent et sourirent. D'un commun accord, l'une prit les bouquins et le sac de cours de Mitchie, et l'autre contourna la table pour l'obliger a se lever du banc.

« Mais on ne voit pas ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec Shane ce soir. » dit Caitlyn, entourant ses épaules. « Tes devoirs peuvent attendre demain. »

Elle la poussa doucement en direction de Shane avant de retourner voir Tess.

« Bonne soirée, et pas de bêtises au premier rendez-vous. » leur dit Tess.

Les deux belles-sœurs prirent les affaires de Mitchie et filèrent dans le campus…

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre et accepta la main que lui tendait Shane. Ils allèrent jusqu'au parking et s'arrêtèrent devant une moto – une HONDA CB500X !

« Dis-moi que t'as ton permis sinon je ne monte pas sur ce truc. » le prévint-elle.

« Oui… » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai mon permis moto, et mon permis voiture. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il l'entendit soupirer de bonheur. Après une longue semaine sans se voir et à échanger des dizaines de sms, il pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la toucher.

« Rassurée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle. « Allons-y, mais loin du campus. J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi. »

« J'aurais dû prendre ma voiture. » soupira-t-il. « Au prochain rencard. » lui dit-elle.

Il rit, puis, s'écarta pour attraper un casque, qu'il mit sur la tête de Mitchie. Il mit le sien à son tour, puis, il enfourcha sa moto, faisant signe à Mitchie de grimper derrière lui, ce qu'elle fit en pliant ses jambes et en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Sous les yeux de certains étudiants, Shane fit gronder la Honda et, avec la plus grande prudence, il quitta le campus, avec Mitchie accrochée à sa taille. Montant pour la première fois sur une moto, elle s'accrocha autant qu'elle pu à Shane et ferma les yeux quand il tourna à une intersection et due se retenir de pousser un cri de peur. Même quand la moto s'arrêtait quelques secondes à un feu rouge, elle gardait les yeux fermés… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les mains de Shane s'emparer doucement des siennes.

« C'est fini ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ouais, on est arrivé. » répondit-il.

Au ton de sa voix, il se retenait clairement de rire. Mitchie détacha ses mains des siennes et lui pinça le ventre, ce qui fit rire Shane. Il ôta son casque et descendit de la moto pour aider Mitchie à se libérer de son propre casque.

« Je prendrais ma voiture dorénavant. » dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Faut juste que je m'habitue. » dit Mitchie.

« Avoue, t'as fermé les yeux tout du long. » sourit Shane.

« Tu veux que je te laisse planter là et que je rentre à la fac ? »

L'aidant à descendre de la moto, Shane l'embrassa.

« Tu triches. » souffla-t-elle. « J'oublie tout quand tu m'embrasses. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » dit-il, fier de son effet. « On va manger une glace ? »

« J'ai pas d… »

« C'est moi qui invite. » la coupa-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Allons-y avant que je te remette sur ma moto pour t'embrasser comme j'en ai envie. »

Il s'écarta et lui tendit la main. Il l'attira à l'intérieur du centre commercial puis, voulant la sentir plus proche de lui, enroula son bras autour de son épaule.

« Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête, Monsieur Gray ? » demanda Mitchie, qui enroula quand même son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« Non, pas au premier rencard. » répondit-il. « Peut-être pour le prochain que je planifie déjà dans ma tête. »

« Prétentieux que tu es. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Ce que tu dis me blesse, poupée. » plaisanta-t-il.  
S'il ne l'avait pas appelé _poupée_ sous le ton de la plaisanterie, elle l'aurait sans doute tapé mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de sourire. Arrivés devant l'un des meilleurs glaciers de la ville, Shane garda Mitchie contre lui et passa commande pour deux.

« Salut, alors une vanille pour moi, et une menthe-chocolat pour ma copine. »

« D'où tu sais mon parfum de glace préféré ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai mené mon enquête auprès de mon frangin » dit Shane. « C'est fou, Nate te connait aussi bien que sa propre copine. »

« Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, mon p'tit Elvis. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Pff, jaloux de mon frère ? N'importe quoi ! »

Il lâcha Mitchie pour payer et récupérer les couples de glaces, puis, fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre jusqu'aux terrasses du marchand. Ils s'installèrent à une table face à face.

« Oh euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas tout de suite, ça ira. » le rassura-t-elle. « Merci. »

Plantant sa cuillère dans le dessert glacé qui s'annonçait des plus savoureux, Mitchie demanda :

« Alors comme ça, la fac c'est pour les intellos ? »

« Absolument ! » répondit-il, avant de rire. « Non, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été aussi studieux que mes frères. J'avais de bonnes notes c'est vrai mais, je n'envisageais pas faire de longues études. J'ai passé mon diplôme pour faire joli sur mon CV mais je savais déjà bricoler des bagnoles mais, ce n'était qu'un détail. »

« Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas quand je passerais des jours à réviser mes partiels. » exposa-t-elle.

« Non, parce que je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, mais promets-moi que tu trouveras quand même le temps de m'appeler ou bien de m'envoyer des textos pour me tenir informer. » voulut-il.

« Je te le promets. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu pourras jouer de la guitare, pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, il suffira que tu viennes chez moi. » dit-il. « Le dimanche, pour le brunch ? »

« Et on irait dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnement sensuelle.

« Oh ne me parle pas avec cette voix-là. » la prévint-il. « Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai en tête depuis nos sept minutes dans ce placard. »

Lorsqu'il fit référence à la soirée d'Halloween d'il y a une semaine, et au fait qu'ils avaient passés sept minutes dans un placard pour le jeu _Sept Minutes au Paradis,_ son bas ventre se tordit d'un désir inassouvi et elle due croiser les jambes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce que remarqua Shane.

« On dirait que t'y penses aussi. » dit-il. « On va parler d'autre chose, on n'est pas tout seul. »

Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire avant de manger un bout de glace. Ça refroidissait un peu la chaleur qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Oubliant ce petit incident, ils mangèrent leur glace en parlant de tout et rien pendant plus d'une heure avant de quitter le centre commercial.

« T'es sûr que ça risque rien de remonter sur ta machine alors qu'on vient de manger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a finit notre glace y a une demi-heure, tu ne risques pas de vomir et puis, fermes les yeux au cas où. » lui dit-il en lui mettant le casque.

« Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver petit. » le prévint-elle.

« Tu me fais pas peur. » dit-il en riant en enjambant la moto. « Allez grimpe. »

Il mit son casque pendant que Mitchie se plaça derrière lui et s'accrocha à sa taille. La moto fila à travers les rues de San Francisco jusqu'à la plage quasi déserte. Un vent fort se leva et Mitchie, qui ôta son casque, resserra sa petite veste autour d'elle.

« Viens par-là. » dit Shane en l'attirant contre lui. « Je vais te réchauffer. »

« T'es assez prévenant comme garçon. » sourit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

« Oui, c'est une de mes qualités. » dit-il. « A quelle heure veux-tu rentrer ? »

« Avant la tombée de la nuit. » répondit-elle. « Je connais mes deux pestes de copines elles vont vouloir tous les détails. »

« Même quand on décidera d'aller… plus loin ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle comprit son sous-entendu et due se mordre la langue.

« Oui, même là ! » répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour mieux le voir. « Tu devrais éviter tes allusions au sexe. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise ? » demanda-t-il en redevant sérieux.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « En fait, je suis en manque de câlins. »

« Qui est celui qui a osé te laisser dans un tel état ? » se désola-t-il.

« On a rompu d'un commun accord avant la fac. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il est partit pour Cambridge, et on ne s'aime plus comme au lycée. Maintenant je suis à toi. »

« Oh, tu es à moi ? » répéta-t-il en arquant les sourcils. « C'est bon à savoir, mais j'ose espérer que maintenant quand tu viendras chez mes parents, tu passeras du temps avec moi, et non avec mes frères que tu vois tous les jours à la fac. »

« Et, quand comptes-tu voler de tes propres ailes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bientôt, je l'espère. » répondit-il en lui volant un baiser. « Allez viens, allons nous promener. »

Comme au centre commercial, il entoura un bras autour d'elle et ils marchèrent ensemble le long de la plage.

« Mes chaussures vont être pleines de sable. » se plaignit Mitchie.

« Pauvre petite chose. » dit Shane se plaçant devant elle.

Il fléchit les jambes.

« Allez grimpe. » lui dit-il.

Mitchie se colla contre son dos et grimpa sur le dos de Shane, qui lui tint fermement les genoux repliés autour de sa taille.

« Mais c'est que vous êtes fort, Messire ! » plaisanta Mitchie.

« Eh ouais, c'est grâce à la mécanique. » dit-il. « Prête Bébé ? »

« On est ensemble que depuis une semaine, et tu uses déjà de beaucoup trop de surnom à mon égard je trouve. » lui dit-elle.

« Faudra t'y faire. » dit-il en marchant. « J'en ai encore plein en réserve. »

Alors qu'il marchait, Mitchie enfouie son visage dans son cou et respira le doux parfum de sa peau. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, alors elle posa sa bouche contre sa peau une première fois, puis une seconde fois. Ne tenant plus, Shane lâcha ses genoux et, de nouveau sur ses jambes, il se retourna et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser pleinement.

« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses. » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis que je suis avec toi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Il va vite falloir que j'ai mon propre appart. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Ou alors que je t'attire chez moi quand mes parents ne sont pas là. Au moins pour qu'on puisse apaiser cette tension. »

« Tant que tu ne forces pas les choses. » dit-elle.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire s _top_. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser nouveau.

Pour ne pas trop abuser, il décida de la ramener sur le campus.

« Je vais rester sage et te regarder retourner à ta vie d'étudiante. » dit-il une fois sur le parking de l'université. « Promets-moi de venir pour le brunch dimanche. »

« Je viendrais. » dit-elle en se penchant pour lui voler un dernier baiser. « Merci pour ces petites heures passées ensemble. »

« Un conseil. Fais en sorte que tous tes devoirs soient faits pour demain, parce que dimanche je ne te relâcherais pas avant plusieurs heures, quitte à ce qu'on doit se contenter de se tenir dans les bras. » lui dit-il. « Entendu. » dit-elle en riant.

Elle lui rendit son casque et, se penchant par-dessus le guidon de la moto, elle l'embrassa.

« Merci pour la balade. » susurra-t-elle.

« A dimanche, beauté. » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

Mitchie se redressa et s'éloigna de ce garçon dont elle éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus fort. Avant de disparaître parmi les étudiants qui allaient et venaient sur le campus, Mitchie se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Shane, qui remit son casque et s'en alla sur sa moto, de retour à la réalité après ces petites heures magiques en compagnie de la seule fille qui en valait vraiment la peine.

* * *

Celui-ci, une de mes amies voulait que j'écrive le rendez-vous alors voilà, c'est fait !


	10. Pimenter le Quotidien

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et des producteurs de la série Arrow. Je les emprunte le temps de cette histoire !**

 **Extrait de l'O.S** **:** Pimenter le Quotidien !

 **Univers** **:** Arrow !

 **Couple** **:** Roy & Thea !

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 9 mai 2015 !

 **Cet extrait est un passage non traité dans l'O.S. Premier essai sur le couple que forme Roy & Thea dans la série !**

* * *

En rentrant au Manoir, Thea était furieuse. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet, et Roy n'avait pas tenté d'engager la conversation. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne rien dire et attendre que l'orage passe. C'est pour cela qu'en passant la porte du Manoir, il se contenta de saluer ses beaux-parents d'un simple geste de la main.

« Il a perdu sa langue ? » demanda Walter.

« Non, mais c'est ce qui lui arrivera s'il l'ouvre. » répondit Thea, qui regarda son petit ami. « Allez, je vais te régler ton compte. »

Il déglutit mais avança tout de même et monta les escaliers deux à deux pour tenter d'échapper à la colère de sa fougueuse copine.

« Je vais t'apprendre à aller te battre avec mon frère sans m'en parler. » claqua-t-elle en le suivant. « Et ne t'esquive pas je sais très bien courir avec des talons, Roy Harper. »

Au rez-de-chaussée, Moira regarda son mari, qui ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Oui, ils savaient tout de la double identité d'Oliver et de ses activités nocturnes, mais déchiffrer les humeurs de Thea était une toute autre histoire.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Thea ferma la porte à clé afin de ne pas être dérangée si jamais elle en venait à tuer son copain.

« Ecoute Thea je suis désolé… »

« Tais-toi ! » le coupa-t-elle en pointant son index sur lui. « Déshabille-toi ! »

« Quoi t… t'es pas en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis furax. » dit-elle en posant son sac et en enlevant sa veste. « Et je vais vérifier que tu n'aies pas d'égratignure alors, tu te déshabilles. »

« Thea, ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être blessé… »

« Oui mais tu ne m'as jamais menti jusque-là. » le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. « Maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis. »

Afin de ne pas l'énerver davantage, Roy se déshabilla mais garda son boxer.

« L'inventaire peut commencer. » dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Je te remercie. » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Cela prit cinq grosses minutes. Thea parcouru minutieusement le corps de Roy du regard à la recherche de potentiels hématomes, se servant de temps en temps de ses doigts. Roy dû réprimer une envie de l'attraper pour l'embrasser.

« T'as eu de la chance. » di-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Ça veut dire que je peux dormir dans notre lit ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures.

« Ne fais pas ton malin. » claqua-t-elle en se déshabillant à son tour.

En sous-vêtements, elle alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle et entra sous la douche après s'être mise toute nue.

 _« T'attends quoi pour me rejoindre ? » cria-t-elle à Roy._

Ce dernier – trop heureux de pouvoir faire ce dont il avait envie, se hâta dans la salle de bain et, enlevant son boxer, entra dans la cabine de douche. Refermant la vitre, il se colla à Thea et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps mais elle l'arrêta.

« Ah ah, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de bleus que je vais te pardonner si facilement. » lui dit-elle en refermant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. » dit-il en embrassant son cou.

« Mais je sais que tu ne recommenceras plus, surtout si tu veux continuer à me toucher… _là_. »

Tout en lui parlant, elle avait guidée sa main jusqu'à un de ses seins qu'elle lui fit agripper fermement.

« Tu veux continuer à me toucher _là_ , Roy ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! » souffla-t-il.

« Et… _là_? »

De son autre main, elle guida celle de Roy jusqu'à sa partie la plus intime.

« Roy ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Oui, je veux continuer. » gronda-t-il.

« Alors dans ce cas… » dit-elle avant d'ôter les mains de son copain de ces deux endroits et reprit un air plus dur. « Plus de cachotteries et jusqu'à ce que je le décide, tu peux faire ceinture. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle sortit de la douche.

Elle savait qu'il était tout… retourné par sa petite séduction et qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se remettre, alors elle s'enroula dans une serviette et fila dans sa chambre. Fière d'elle, elle se sécha et se vêtit d'un pyjama simple. Par de lingerie pour cette nuit, ça lui ferait les dents. Après s'être enduit les jambes, les bras et le ventre d'une crème de nuit, Thea s'engouffra dans son lit. Quand elle sentit Roy entrer dans le lit et se rapprocher d'elle…

« Non ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle l'entendit soupirer et qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle n'allait pas le priver de contact physique trop longtemps. Mais ce soir, elle avait été tellement inquiète pour lui qu'elle était plus d'humeur à lui faire la tête plutôt qu'à faire l'amour. Roy, lui, se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir oublié d'avoir prévenu Thea qu'il sortait dans les rues. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les soirs, mais d'habitude, il en parlait à Thea ou la prévenait d'un simple texto, mais là, il s'en mordait les doigts.

 _Le lendemain !_

Thea passa l'heure du déjeuner avec Felicity.

« Dis, tu m'accompagnerais dans le centre ? J'ai besoin de faire quelques achats pour rendre ton frère complètement fou. » demanda Felicity.

« Oh oui, si tu m'aides à choisir des tenues qui feront en sorte que Roy ne parte plus sans me prévenir. » répondit Thea. « Comme ça, il verra ce qui l'attend en rentrant à la maison s'il arrête de me mentir. »

« Dans ton cas, du rouge conviendrait. » acquiesça Felicity.

Elles finirent leur déjeuner avant d'aller faire les boutiques dans un magasin de lingeries de luxe. Thea essaya quelques ensembles et finit par trouver son bonheur avec un ensemble rouge et un autre noir. Ça plairait à Roy, elle en était certaine, d'autant plus que dans sa tête elle avait tout planifié. Elle attendrait pour ça un soir où Roy serait dans les rues afin de l'attendre à la maison, prête pour lui faire cette surprise qui était, il fallait le dire, un petit chantage, mais un chantage qui aurait une saveur exquise. Le soir venu, elle fut surprise de voir Roy pour le dîner.

« Tu n'es pas avec Oliver ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Disons qu'il a d'autre projet, si j'ai bien compris. » répondit-il.

A ce moment même, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit d'un cri et d'un rire.

« Oliver ? » fit Moira.

 _« Désolé maman, mais on ne dîne pas avec vous ce soir. » fit la voix d'Oliver._

« J'imagine déjà le genre de projet en question. » s'amusa Thea.

Le dîner se passa donc à quatre, et non à six.

« Roy a l'air… à cran. » fit remarquer Moira à sa fille après le dîner.

« Oui, et c'est bien fait pour lui. » répondit Thea.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne partira plus avec ton frère sans te prévenir. » lui dit Moira.

« Ouais ! » fit Thea. « Bon, je monte me coucher. »

Elle embrassa sa mère, salua son beau-père et fila dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être donner un avant-goût à Roy de ce qui l'attendrait en rentrant. Elle finit par se décider et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle opta pour l'ensemble rouge. Elle le cacha en enfilant son peignoir. Roy entra dans la chambre au moment où elle sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche. » dit-il en essayant de ne pas lorgner sur les jambes dénudées de Thea.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle, en allant dans son dressing.

Elle y resta jusqu'à ce que Roy ne retourne dans la chambre. Quand ce fut le cas, elle jeta un léger coup d'œil dans la chambre et vit son petit ami dans leur lit. Elle ne vit pas s'il était nu ou bien en caleçon car il s'était carrément allongé sous les raps. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Se mordant la lèvre, elle sortit de son dressing tout en jouant avec l'attache de son peignoir.

« Roy ? » l'appela-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Hum ? » fit-il sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Détachant lentement son peignoir, elle le vit se redresser sur ses coudes. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle fit exprès de laisser entrevoir la dentelle de son shorty. Et Roy ne quitta plus le morceau rouge des yeux.

« Tu veux voir le reste ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Si… si tu veux. » répondit-il en butant sur ses mots.

« Tu sais, si tu me promettais de ne plus jamais oublier de me prévenir quand tu vas te battre contre un criminel je pourrais, éventuellement, t'attendre à la maison en portant des choses comme… _ça_. »

Elle fit tomber son peignoir, dévoilant un bel ensemble soutien-gorge / shorty en dentelle rouge. Simple, mais efficace car Roy ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« C'est… c'est très joli. » dit-il.

Décidant de jouer un peu, Thea grimpa sur le lit et s'avança vers Roy en restant à _quatre pattes_. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se hissa sur lui à califourchon.

« Tu veux que je porte de la lingerie plus souvent ? » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. « Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi après chacun de tes combats ? Que je te fasse… du bien ? »

Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant d'emprisonner son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Roy ! » souffla-t-elle. « Tu me promets de ne plus me laisser dans l'ignorance ? »

« Je te le promets. » promit-il dans un souffle. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu hier, ça ne se reproduira plus. C'est juré. »

« Bonne réponse ! » murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit fin à ses souffrances et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Roy ne perdit pas un instant et, l'agrippant par les hanches, la fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle tout en lui rendant son baiser.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. » dit-il en déviant sa bouche dans son cou. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je prenne mon temps ? »

« Hum… fais comme tu veux. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« C'est vrai ça ? Comme je veux ? » dit-il contre sa peau.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tout en ondulant ses hanches sous lui. Ce petit jeu de séduction l'avait tout autant chamboulée que lui.

« Je devrais jouer moi aussi, mais je l'ai mérité alors je vais simplement te faire l'amour. » dit-il en embrassant sa peau entre ses seins. « On jouera une autre fois. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-elle en soulevant ses hanches afin qu'il lui enlève son petit shorty.

Le morceau de dentelle lui fut enlevé, et Thea se cambra lorsque Roy se mit à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais il n'alla pas plus loin et remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa pleinement. Thea glissa ses mains derrière son dos et défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge, qui se retrouva par terre. Roy prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pendant que Thea lui enlevait son caleçon. Il entra en elle avec une extrême lenteur, la faisant languir.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer avec moi. » dit-elle en agrippant ses épaules.

« J'ai dis ça, moi ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Roy… »

Son grommellement fut vite remplacé par un gémissement quand Roy se décida enfin à remuer des hanches.

« Hum, je préfère ça. » dit Thea.

Le désir grimpa en flèche et Roy fut submergé par tout ce manque qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de la journée. Ne pas pouvoir toucher sa petite amie avait été un vrai supplice et ses coups de reins se firent plus puissant, plus fort ce qui ne dérangea en rien Thea dont les gémissements emplirent la chambre à mesure qu'il lui procurait tout ce plaisir. Ses hanches claquèrent contre celles de la jeune fille et le point de non-retour se fit vite ressentir. L'orgasme les frappa…

« Hum, ce que c'était bien. » soupira Thea.

« Je me sens mieux. » avoua Roy, qui se laissa retomber sur elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » sourit-elle.

Sortant la tête du creux de son cou, Roy la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, et je te préviendrais toujours où je serai quand je ne suis pas avec toi, c'est juré. » lui dit-il.

« Et bien, si tu veux continuer à coucher avec moi t'as plutôt intérêt. » exposa-t-elle. « Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Deuxième round ? » proposa-t-il. « Ou t'es trop fatigué ? »

Elle lui mit un léger coup de poing dans les côtes pour prendre l'avantage et réussi à inverser leur place, mais Roy était plus costaud et il se redressa pour être assis avec elle.

« Il te faudrait un entraînement intensif pour prendre le dessus sur moi, chérie. » lui dit-il.

« Ne sous-estime jamais une Queen. » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Une envie d'écrire sur eux qui m'est venu comme ça !

*Voilà, à partir de là c'est à vous de jouer. Ce recueil s'étoffera au fur et à mesure grâce à vos suggestions !


	11. L'Épreuve Finale

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer... Seul le personnage de Maïa a été créée par moi-même.**

 **Extrait de** **:** L'Épreuve Finale

 **Univers** **:** Twilight

 **Couple** **:** Demetri & Maïa

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 10 mars 2014 !

 **Ce passage raconte la demande en mariage de Demetri & Maïa, vite évoqué dans l'O.S !**

* * *

 _Point de vue de Maïa !_

 _Volterra !_

Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis devenue un vampire, alors que ça ne fait même pas trente ans. Je me souviendrais de ma transformation jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et les événements qui sont liés à cette transformation ne sont pas forcément de bons souvenirs. J'ai été kidnappée, bâillonnée et poignardée dans le ventre par un vampire assoiffé de revanche. Il s'en était prit à moi parce que j'étais l'âme-sœur de Demetri. Toute cette histoire m'aurait donné la migraine si je pouvais encore en avoir.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce passé de ma tête, et de ma vie. Bien que je n'aie plus aucune nouvelle de mon ancienne famille. Ma nouvelle famille me convient très bien. Je regarde le soleil se coucher depuis le jardin du château, et après toutes ces années, voir ma peau scintiller est toujours étrange et fascinant. _Ma famille…_ Même s'ils ne m'ont jamais soutenu dans mes choix, mes parents me manquent… Enfin je crois. Ma _« disparition »_ n'a pas alerté qui que ce soit. En même temps, l'ami français de Bella a tout fait pour qu'on croit que j'avais arrêté la fac et j'en passe, mais quand même. Enfin bon, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Si j'avais voulu parler à mes parents, je l'aurais déjà fait ces dernières décennies.

Je m'appuie contre le balcon de marbre, et je laisse mes yeux fixer le soleil. Je fais peut-être partie de la garde, mais je ne pars jamais en mission. Je n'en ressens pas la moindre envie. J'ai appris à me battre, et je m'entraîne à améliorer mon don de télépathie, mais les missions que font Demetri avec les autres ne sont pas du tout pour moi. D'un côté je suis ravie que l'on ne me force pas à rejoindre le champ de bataille lorsqu'il y en avait un, et de l'autre, je redoute le jour où les Rois me le demanderont. Pour l'instant, tout va bien, mais c'est difficile de survivre dans un monde qui n'était le mien que depuis quelques années seulement.

 _« Maïa ? »_

Malgré la douceur du ton qu'il avait employé, je reconnais l'acidité dans la voix de Caïus. Je n'aie pas peur de lui, du moins plus aujourd'hui. Demetri m'avait beaucoup rassuré lors de mon arrivée dans cette famille.

« Oui Maître ? »

« Tu m'as l'air tendue. » me dit-il. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ses cheveux sont courts, blonds cuivrés, et il porte un costume entièrement noir. Ça détonne vachement avec sa peau albâtre. Ses yeux rouges me transpercent du regard.

« Oui Maître, ça va. » je réponds en souriant légèrement. « J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent, ces temps-ci. » me dit-il en se rapprochant. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il fut à côté de moi, et la distance m'écrasa psychiquement. Même s'il ne montre aucune hostilité, il dégage une aura tellement puissante que s'en est déroutant. Sa tête est vide de pensée, en dehors de celles concernant son épouse. Il démontre une certaine cruauté lorsqu'il s'agit de ses ennemis, mais avec la Reine Anthenadora, il est un tout autre homme.

« Je vais bien, je vous assure. »

J'essaye de me dérober, mais il hausse un sourcil et je sais que je ne peux pas me dérober plus longtemps. Inutile de lui mentir.

« Je… je crois que je ne serais jamais prête à aller me battre comme les autres le font. »

Ça y est, c'est dit ! Je sais que le jour où ils désireront que je me joigne aux autres, je n'aurais pas le choix de me battre. Tu parles d'un nouveau membre des Volturi !

« Pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas une chose à dire quand on fait partie des vôtres. »

Je baisse la tête car je ne veux pas affronter son regard. Lire de la déception chez un des Rois serait insoutenable.

 _« Regarde-moi ! »_

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, mais plus comme une attente. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, il ne semble pas en colère, ni même déçu.

« Maïa, tu fais partie des Volturi en tant que compagne de Demetri. Si nous venions à te perdre, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et nous ne pouvons permettre que cela arrive. » m'explique-t-il. « Nous te demandons de t'entraîner pour te préparer, non pas à te battre, mais à te défendre. Ta télépathie est un gros avantage pour toi, mais si tu n'es pas capable de riposter avec ton corps, il ne sert à rien. Comprends-tu cela ? »

« Oui Maître ! »

« Demetri est le premier à ne pas vouloir que tu affrontes ceux qu'il affronte, avec la garde. » continue-t-il. « Sois tranquillisée, jamais nous ne te mettrons en danger inutilement. Nous ne t'avons pas enchaîné à notre protection. Et tu es digne de faire partie des nôtres, sinon tu ne serais pas la compagne de notre traqueur en chef. »

Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas étaler le sourire que je meurs d'envie de laisser poindre.

« Cesse dont de te prendre la tête. » me dit-il.

« Merci Maître ! »

Il finit par me laisser seul. Le soleil décline de plus en plus bas, et lorsque je rejoins le jardin, le soleil a presque disparu. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fontaine, et je laisse glisser mes doigts au-dessus de l'eau cristalline. Je peux encore ressentir la fraîcheur du liquide, mais il n'a plus aucun effet sur moi. Le froid ne me rend plus malade, et la chaleur ne me tient plus chaud. La température m'est indifférente. Je peux m'engouffrer dans une baignoire d'eau bouillante ou bien plonger dans un lac gelé, sans que ça ne me fasse quoi que ce soit. Le silence règne autour de moi, et même dans ma tête. Les autres vampires sont trop loin pour que j'entende leurs pensées, et c'est tant mieux. C'est cool d'être un vampire, mais certains jours je m'ennuie. J'ai déjà lu la moitié de la bibliothèque qui contenait des livres de ma langue maternelle. Je devrais peut-être demander à Demetri si je pouvais m'en procurer d'autres. Mon esprit sentit la présence d'un autre esprit. Un que je ne connais que trop bien. Mais c'est étrange, je ne perçois pas ses pensées. Il me les cache, et ça m'énerve. On n'a jamais de secrets l'un pour l'autre depuis que l'on se connait. Enfin, depuis que je vis avec lui. Il m'a caché pendant des semaines qu'il était un vampire.

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que ses bras m'attrapent à la taille et me soulève de la fontaine pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse aller en espérant qu'il baisse la garde et que je puisse lire dans sa tête ce qu'il me cache, mais rien à faire. Argh, il m'énerve !

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire tes pensées ? » je m'écarte suffisamment pour le regarder.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant que ça lire mes pensées ? » demande-t-il, sans enlever ses mains de ma taille.

« Parce que tu ne me caches jamais rien. D'habitude. » je réponds.

C'est vrai. Il n'a même pas cherché à me cacher sa liaison temporaire avec Bella. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Pourquoi lui en aurais-je voulu ? Ça s'est passé des années avant notre rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » je répète en fronçant les sourcils.

J'essaye par tous les moyens de pénétrer son esprit, mais rien à faire. Il est aussi impénétrable que le Pentagone.

« Je ne te cache rien de grave, rassure-toi. » me dit-il en me caressant les bras.

« Mais tu me caches quelque chose. » je persiste.

Il lève les yeux au ciel pour me montrer clairement son exaspération. Avant même que je ne puisse de nouveau lui poser la question – _encore_ , il me fait basculer sur son épaule et s'éclipse du jardin sans que je ne proteste. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas le temps que nous sommes loin du château. Il fait nuit désormais. Demetri me repose sur mes jambes.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » je demande, réarrangeant mes cheveux.

Je finis par les attacher en queue de cheval.

« Oui, je te cache quelque chose depuis quelque temps, mais ce n'est rien de grave. » me dit-il. « Et je ne te trompe pas, au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. » je le rassure. « Mais je déteste ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je t'interdisais l'accès à ma tête, c'est parce que je voulais te faire une surprise ? » demande-t-il.

« Une surprise ? » je répète en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui ! » dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains gantées. « Une surprise. »

Il m'embrasse et je me perds de nouveau dans ce baiser. Il est doué pour faire diversion, ou pour me faire perdre la tête. Je me perds à nouveau dans ce baiser, et heureusement que je ne suis plus humaine, car ce baiser m'aurait laissé sans plus aucun souffle. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou.

« Demetri, si tu comptes me faire l'amour alors qu'on est au milieu de nulle part… »

« Quoi ? » dit-il en mordillant mon cou. « Tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

« Non, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici pour cette fameuse surprise. » je dis en le repoussant.

Si je ne l'arrête pas tout de suite, alors je serais foutue et je finirais entièrement nue. Mes yeux rubis le transpercent, déterminée à avoir ce que je veux. A savoir des réponses. Demetri fini par souffler. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, signe de nervosité chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?

« C'est bon, tu m'as assez fait mariner comme ça. » je lui dis en croisant les bras. « Crache le morceau. »

« D'accord, je vais te le dire. » abdique-t-il, mais il semble… contrit. « J'aurais préféré que ce soit une surprise. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me bloquer tes pensées. »

Généralement, quand il voulait me faire une surprise il faisait le vide dans sa tête, ou alors il pensait _stratégie_ et tout le bla bla technique militaire qui m'ennuie.

« Je sais. » me dit-il. « Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Oui, je le sais. » je dis en arquant un sourcil. _« Ok, là il m'intrigue. »_

Il fouille dans une de ses poches, et quand je vois l'écrin de velours noir qu'il tient dans sa main pale, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il l'ouvre, et la plus belle bague que je n'ai jamais vu s'y trouve. Il se met à genou, et si j'étais encore humaine, je me serai sans doute évanouie.

« Maïa, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui ! »

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Je hoche la tête tellement vite qu'il se met à rire doucement. Il me passe la bague au doigt, et il a à peine le temps de se relever que je l'embrasse.

« Pardon, je suis désolée d'avoir gâchée tes projets pour cette demande. » je lui dis.

« T'as dit _oui_ , c'est tout ce qui compte. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

« Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? » je souris contre sa bouche. « Je t'aime. Dire que tu as voulu attendre tout ce temps. Je t'aurais épousé le lendemain de ma transformation, si tu me l'avais demandé. »

Il rit, me soulève dans ses bras et s'éclipse avec moi jusque dans notre chambre.

La nouvelle a été accueilli par des sourires – certains glauques mais sincères, et Jane m'a sauté dans les bras. Demetri et moi avons fait le trajet jusqu'en Alaska pour rendre visite à Bella et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Notre visite a été de courte durée, mais mon mariage est enfin arrivé. Je suis devenue Madame Demetri Volturi. Je suis triste que mes parents ne soient pas là, mais ils n'ont pas accepté mes choix, et aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouvelle famille qui m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Et j'ai rencontré l'homme – le vampire, le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Et il est tout à moi. Pour l'éternité.

« Heureuse ? » me demande Demetri, alors que nous dansons un slow.

Autour de nous, tous nos amis font la même chose. Je vois Bella avec Edward, aussi heureuse que je ne le suis. Je suis heureuse qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec lui. Je regarde mon _mari_ , et souris.

« Très heureuse, et c'est grâce à toi, mais promets-moi de me revenir en un seul morceau chaque fois que tu partiras en mission. »

« Tu as ma parole. Je te reviendrais toujours. » me dit-il. « Et toi, promets-moi de m'attendre chaque fois que je serais loin de la maison. »

« Je ne bougerais jamais d'ici. » je réponds, avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule.

Je m'appelle Maïa, j'ai vingt ans pour l'éternité, et je suis un vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain. Mais je suis aussi amoureuse de Demetri, traqueur et chef de la garde des Volturi.

Désormais, nous sommes unis pour l'éternité, et contrairement à beaucoup de couples humains qui se marient et divorcent au bout de quelques années, _nous_ , nous resterons toujours ensemble.

Pour l'éternité !

* * *

Ce bonus a été demandé par Elo1095. J'espère qu'il t'a plu, Miss *-*

N'hésitez pas vous aussi à faire vos demandes. Référez-vous au premier chapitre !

Bizz !

Aurélie !


	12. L'été de tous les défi

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Seul le personnage de Coralie et de son entourage m'appartient. De nouvelles têtes se sont incrustées dans l'histoire !

Bien le bonjour mes chers amis lecteurs, et amies lectrices,

En ce jour spécial, où je fête l'anniversaire de ma page facebook, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 **Extrait de** **:** L'Eté de Tous les Défis

 **Univers** **:** Camp Rock

 **Couple** **:** Aucun

 **Histoire publiée le** **:** 11 septembre 2013

 **Histoire terminée le** **:** 24 septembre 2017

 **Ce passage raconte la fin de l'histoire de Coralie côté judiciaire [Vous référer au chapitre 15 !**

* * *

 **Coralie posa son plateau et fila droit vers son agent, qui était en train de manger également, tout en étudiant un dossier. Elle s'asseya face à elle.**

« Ah, tu es là ! » dit Malika. « Je commençais à désespérer de te voir. »

« Pourquoi tu es venu plus tôt ? » demanda Coralie. « Tu avais convenu de deux semaines. »

« Les choses ont changées. » répondit Malika.

« Non, je t'en prie. Peu importe le contrat, demande-leur d'attendre un peu. » supplia Coralie. « J'ai besoin de me reposer. Je suis épuisée. »

 **Les bruits dus aux conversations ambiantes firent place au silence. Ignorant la raison car Coralie parlait calmement avec son agent, elle se retourna et vit deux hommes en costumes deux pièces.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla-t-elle.

 **L'un d'eux s'avança vers leur table et, passa la main sous sa veste. Sa plaque de police fut mise en évidence.**

« Malika Traskon… » dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en se levant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De quoi suis-je accusée ? »

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens il vous en sera désigné un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? »

« Oui mais, de quoi suis-je accusé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« De détournements de fonds. » répondit Alec. « Allons-y ! »

 **Sous l'ébahissement de tous les élèves, personnels compris, Alec Perkins venait de menotter l'agent de Coralie, et l'entraîna hors du réfectoire. Soufflée, Coralie se leva de table et suivit le policier dehors. Son agent était amené vers un SUV noir.**

« Une minute ! » cria-t-elle en les rejoignant. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. » dit Malika. « Je n'ai jamais détourné l'argent de qui que ce soit. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a découvert. » dit Alec. « Allez, montez dans cette voiture. »

 **Malika monta dans le SUV, quand le frère du policier, Aaron, le nouvel avocat de Coralie, apparut avec le sac de l'agent.**

« On peut retourner à New-York ! »

« Je viens avec vous. » dit Coralie en faisant le tour du SUV. « Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

 _« Coralie, attends ! »_

 **La jeune mannequin se retourna, et vit Jason se diriger vers elle.**

« Je vais venir avec toi. »

« Non Jason ! » refusa-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. « Je dois régler ça moi-même. Je te remercie de m'avoir mise en contacte avec ton avocat, mais je dois finir seule. » **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.** « Je reviens dès que c'est terminé. »

« Euh, d'accord. » dit Jason. « Je t'enverrais un chauffeur pour te ramener ici. Appelle-moi pour me dire… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » lui dit-elle en le faisait taire d'un baiser. « Tu seras le premier au courant quand j'en saurais plus. Je t'aime Jason ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

 **Coralie grimpa dans la voiture. Jason referma la portière, et le SUV fit marche arrière avant de s'éloigner du camp et de ses routes sinueuses. Une fois sur la route bétonnée, Coralie éclata.**

« Tu me prends mon fric ? »

« Premièrement, arrête de crier ! » répondit son agent. « Et deuxièmement, je ne te prends pas ton fric. »

« On en parlera à New-York. » dit le Lieutenant Perkins, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Non, on n'en parlera pas à New-York. » dit Malika. « Pourquoi est-ce que je détournerais de l'argent alors que Coralie n'est pas mon seul mannequin ? Ecoutez Lieutenant, je m'occupe de la carrière de sept mannequins, y compris Coralie. Je touche 10% sur les contrats qui inclus shooting, interview, publicité et défilé. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon train de vie. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es venue à Camp Rock ? » demanda Coralie. « Pourquoi tu m'as appelé en me menaçant, l'autre soir ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas menacé, et tes parents étaient juste à côté de moi. » répondit Malika. « Il fallait que je sois crédible. »

« Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont à voir là-dedans ? » voulut savoir la jeune fille.

 **N'obtenant aucune réponse, Coralie regarda tour à tour les frères, qui échangeaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus.**

« Mes… mes parents font… non, je ne vous crois pas ! »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! » souffla Malika.

« C'est bon, taisez-vous ! » lui ordonna Alec. « Si vous avez des choses à nous dire, la juge voudra l'entendre aussi. »

 **Plus un seul mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet jusqu'à New-York, qui dura plusieurs heures. Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsque Malika fut amenée dans une salle d'interrogatoire, où on lui enleva enfin les menottes. Coralie l'observait derrière le miroir sans tain, et jamais en trois ans, elle n'avait vu son agent dans un tel état de fatigue, ni de…** _ **peur ?**_

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » souffla-t-elle.

 **Aaron s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.**

« Mon frère va tirer tout ça au clair. » la rassura-t-il. « Il est très doué pour ça. »

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur-pantalon beige, et aux cheveux attachés en chignon.**

« Coralie, je te présente la juge Rogers. Elle est en charge de l'affaire. » dit Aaron en faisant les présentations.

« Mademoiselle Daniels, je vous promets que nous allons faire la lumière sur cette histoire. » lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

« Merci, Votre Honneur ! »

 **Si elle souriait, la peur lui tordait le ventre. Ses parents n'avaient jamais caché leur fierté de voir leur fille unique être célèbre en faisant des photos et en défilant pour les plus grands couturiers, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils oseraient… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Alec entra dans la pièce et s'asseya en face de Malika.**

« Vous ne voulez pas d'avocat ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je n'ai rien fait. » répondit-elle. « Je vais vous épargner des questions inutiles, Lieutenant. Oui, je suis dure avec Coralie, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Alec.

« Parce que ses parents sont des vautours et qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à prendre un agent sans scrupule pour me remplacer et ça, ils me l'ont bien fait comprendre quand j'ai commencé à m'occuper de la carrière de cette petite. » répondit Malika. « Alors, je fais travailler Coralie, mais ce que personne ne sait c'est que je fais exprès de rater certains contrats pour qu'elle puisse souffler. Je ne suis pas allée la retrouver à Camp Rock pour la faire bosser. »

« Pourquoi y êtes-vous allé dans ce cas ? » voulut savoir le policier.

« Pour tout lui avouer, et pour lui dire que _moi aussi_ , je faisais en sorte qu'elle puisse prendre ses propres décisions professionnelles à ses dix-huit ans, et éjecter ses parents du trône qu'ils se sont octroyé. »

 **Derrière le miroir sans tain, Coralie ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle connaissait suffisamment son agent pour reconnaitre quand elle disait la vérité. Et là, elle disait la vérité.**

« Le contrat que Coralie a signé ne mentionne en aucune façon que ses parents sont les décisionnaires jusqu'à la fin dudit contrat. »

« J'ai lu le contrat, moi aussi. » acquiesça Alec.

« Bien, vous savez donc que très bientôt, elle sera tout à fait en mesure de choisir elle-même ses contrats. » dit Malika. « Je connais Coralie, et je sais que son souhait le plus cher c'est d'aller à l'université. Ses parents ne savent pas qu'elle est diplômée du lycée. Pour eux, à quoi ça sert de continuer le lycée quand on gagne des millions ? Elle a continué ses études par correspondance derrière leur dos. Quand elle partait en voyage sans eux, j'étais avec elle pour qu'elle puisse étudier, justement. Quand elle a eu seize ans, j'ai fait jouer mes relations pour qu'elle puisse être émancipé, vivre seule et être sûre que ses parents ne viennent pas l'emmerder. Pardon pour le langage. »

« Qui paye son loyer, si elle ne peut pas toucher son compte ? » demanda Alec.

« A votre avis ? » arqua Malika. « Je vous l'ai dit, je gagne bien ma vie. Et pour votre info, le pourcentage que je touche pour les contrats de Coralie va dans le loyer et l'entretien de son appartement. Cet argent se trouve sur un compte épargne que je garde secret afin d'aider Coralie pour ses dépenses personnelles. Et flash info, Monsieur le Lieutenant de Police, si vous aviez un peu plus creusé de mon côté, vous auriez retracé mes déplacements et vous vous serez aperçu que j'étais à Los Angeles avant d'arriver à Camp Rock. »

« Que faisiez-vous, à Los Angeles ? » demanda-t-il, sans se soucier du ton qu'elle avait employée avec lui.

 **Plus elle parlait, plus il prenait des notes afin de démêler cette histoire, qui prenait une toute autre tournure.**

« J'inscrivais Coralie à UCLA ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Alec, qui s'était arrêté d'écrire.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, Lieutenant. Je suis allée rencontrer le doyen de UCLA que je connais très bien, et j'ai inscrit Coralie à l'université de Los Angeles ! » exposa Malika.

« Admettons, nous allons vérifier tout ça. Pourquoi cette fac en particulier ? » demanda Alec. « Pourquoi pas Harvard, Stanford ou encore Berkeley ? »

« Parce qu'à Los Angeles, elle sera avec ce garçon dont elle est amoureuse. Jason Gray ! »

 **De l'autre côté du mur, Coralie n'en pouvait plus et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire avant que la juge ou même Aaron n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle, prête à exploser.**

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tes conneries ? »

« Regarde dans mon sac, ma chérie, et tu verras ton dossier universitaire. » lui dit calmement Malika. « Tu es inscrite à l'Université Californienne de Los Angeles, pour étudier la médecine _._ Tu crois sincèrement que je n'écoutais pas, quand tu me parlais de ce que tu aurais préféré faire au lieu de poser pour des photos ? De ton rêve de devenir chirurgien-pédiatrique ? »

« Je… oui, je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire. » admit la jeune fille, qui s'était calmé.

« Six mois après que tu aies signé ton contrat, j'ai dit à tes parents que tu travaillais trop, et qu'il fallait y aller plus doucement dans les séances photos, et que ton régime alimentaire débile ne servait à rien à part te gâcher la vie. » expliqua Malika. « Ta mère m'a clairement fait comprendre que mon opinion ne l'intéressait pas, et que si je ne t'obtenais pas les meilleurs contrats, ils feraient appel à un agent bien moins compréhensif que moi. J'ai tout de suite compris que tes parents allaient finir par te rendre folle, alors je suis restée, et j'ai fait semblant d'être de leur côté. Si j'étais partie, tu serais en train de faire une dépression à l'heure qu'il est, ou pire, et ça je ne le voulais pas, Coralie. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? » demanda Coralie, qui commençait à s'en vouloir de toutes les vacheries qu'elle avait pu dire sur son agent.

« Moins tu en savais, mieux je pouvais te protéger. » répondit Malika en se levant de sa chaise. « Tu te souviens du week-end que tu as pu passer sur la dernière tournée des _Tous Pour Un_? »

 **Oui, Coralie s'en souvenait. C'était l'anniversaire de Nate, et les garçons étaient alors en pleine tournée. La jeune fille avait enchaîné séance photo sur séance photo. Des journées qui commençaient à six heures du matin pour se finir à plus de vingt heures, et ça pendant deux semaines.**

« Je… tu as dit à mes parents que tu m'avais trouvé une séance photo à Dallas, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir avec moi parce que seuls les agents étaient autorisés à rester avec leur mannequin. » acquiesça Coralie. « Mais j'étais sous leur tutelle, et ils ont insisté, et tu as dit que je perdrais un gros contrat s'ils ne respectaient pas la décision du styliste qui me voulait pour ses photos, et ils ont laissé tomber. »

« Il n'y avait pas de séance photo ? » demanda Alec, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Si, il y en avait une, mais une semaine plus tard. » répondit Coralie, qui finit par comprendre. « Tu… bon sang, tu avais tout manigancé. On est descendu dans le même hôtel que les garçons, et j'étais tellement contente de les revoir… Je t'ai supplié de repousser la séance photo, et tu avais dit que tu allais voir avec le styliste. Tu avais tout prévu, et mes parents n'y ont vu que du feu. »

« Paolo m'était redevable. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a rencontré son mari. » dit Malika en haussant les épaules.

 **Les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent sur ses joues. Coralie les essuya d'un geste de la main et se reprit après une grande respiration.**

« Est-ce que les garçons étaient au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » lui répondit Malika. « Ils sont incapables de te mentir sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

 **Après plusieurs secondes à bien y penser, Coralie lui concéda ce point d'un haussement d'épaule, puis, elle regarda le Lieutenant, qui était toujours assis à prendre des notes.**

« Il y a forcément une erreur dans vos preuves. » lui dit-elle.

« Mademoiselle Daniels… »

« Coralie, s'il vous plaît ! » la coupa-t-elle. « Ecoutez, j'ai beau avoir pensé pendant des années que mon agent était une vipère sans cœur, elle a toujours dit la vérité, et elle m'a dit la vérité. Désolée pour l'insulte. »

 **Malika balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main, pas offensée le moins du monde. C'était justement sa façade de vipère au cœur de glace qui avait berné les parents de Coralie.**

« Bien, on va réexaminer les preuves et vos aveux. » dit Alec en se levant.

« Je vais vous faire gagner du temps. » dit Malika. « Je peux avoir mon sac, s'il vous plaît ? »

 **Moins d'une minute plus tard, Aaron entra dans la pièce avec le grand sac à main en cuir de Malika, qu'il posa sur la table. Fouillant dans ses affaires, elle en sortit un grand agenda ainsi qu'un carnet de note assez épais.**

« Mon agenda, vous pourrez y retracer mes déplacements et mes rendez-vous de cette année. » dit-elle avant de désigner le carnet. « Dans ce carnet, il y a écrit dans les moindre détails tous les contrats que Coralie a signé, et ceux que j'ai fait foirer. Il y a même les numéros de téléphone des différent stylistes qui voulaient Coralie . »

« Si nous appelons ces derniers, nous confirmeront-ils que vous avez fait foirer ces contrats, comme vous dites ? » demanda Alec.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Malika. « Vous savez Lieutenant, le mannequinat a beau être un métier difficile et pleins de vautours, il y a des gens bien, et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de travailler avec eux. »

« Très bien, ça va nous prendre quelques heures pour décortiquer tout ça. » dit Alec. « En attendant, on va vous mettre en détention… »

« Non ! » répliqua Coralie.

« Coralie, c'est le protocole. » lui dit Alec.

« Je vais rester ici, avec elle. » dit Coralie. « Et si jamais elle tente quoi que ce soit, je lui ferai un croche-patte et on n'en parle plus. »

 **Aaron masqua son amusement en toussant.** _ **Toc toc !**_

« Lieutenant ? »

 **Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte, où se tenait la juge. Elle se contenta de faire un signe de la tête, et Alec soupira.**

« Bien, ne bronchez pas de cette pièce ! »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » assura Malika. « J'ai bien l'intention d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. »

« Euh, il serait possible d'avoir un truc à manger ? » demanda Coralie. « Vous avez débarqué à Camp Rock juste au moment où j'allais dîner. »

« Elle est de mauvaise humeur quand elle ne mange pas. » rajouta Malika.

« Vous… avez des allergies particulières ? » demanda Aaron.

« Non, mais je déteste tout ce qui peut ressemble de près ou de loin à du chou. » dit Coralie en faisant la grimace.

« Je pense que des hamburgers feront l'affaire. » sourit la juge.

 **Coralie se tourna vers son agent.**

« Je te promets de me mettre au sport dès que je serai de retour au camp. »

« T'auras tout l'été pour retrouver la forme. » la rassura Malika. « Je vais me contenter d'un café. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas et apportez lui la même chose qu'à moi. » dit Coralie. « Je l'ai vu dévorer une tablette de chocolat en moins de dix minutes, une fois. »

« Bon, on va vous laisser. » dit Alec, qui sortit de la pièce.

 **Quand elles se retrouvèrent seules, agent et mannequin s'assirent en face l'une de l'autre.**

« Je retire toutes les vacheries que j'ai pu dire sur toi. » dit Coralie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, et puis, être une vipère sans cœur m'a bien servi toutes ces années. » dit Malika. « Je continuerais à être une vipère mais avec un cœur de glace qui commence à fondre. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Sérieusement. » dit Coralie. « Si je n'avais pas fait appel à l'avocat des garçons, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation. »

« Non, ne te blâmes surtout pas pour avoir voulu te protéger. » répliqua Malika, en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on n'aurait peut-être jamais découvert l'arnaque financière que tes parents ont mis en place. »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire une chose pareille ? » demanda Coralie, triste.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on va le découvrir. » la rassura Malika.

 **Malika prit son sac sur ses genoux, et posa sur la table le dossier universitaire de Coralie. A sa vue, un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui feuilleta le dossier avec entrain.**

 **Pendant de longues heures, Alec, avec l'aide de son frère et de la juge, qui avait décidé de prêter main forte au policier, éplucha le carnet de contact, ainsi que l'agenda de l'agent de Coralie.**

« Tous les numéros que j'ai appelés ont confirmés tout ce que nous a dit l'agent de Coralie. » dit la Juge en revenant vers eux.

« Pareil pour moi. » dit Alec. « Quelque chose nous échappe. »

« Et je crois que je sais. » dit l'informaticien qui travaillait sur l'enquête.

 **Un bloc-notes en main, il alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Coralie somnolait sur la table pendant que Malika faisait les cent pas.**

« Mademoiselle Traskon, écrivez votre nom sur ce papier, ainsi que votre signature, s'il vous plaît ! » lui demanda l'informaticien en posant bloc-notes et stylo sur la table.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« Je vous le dirais dès que vous aurez apposée votre signature. » répondit le technicien.

 **Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour écrire son nom, son prénom et apposer sa signature. L'informaticien sortit une feuille de sa poche et compara les deux versions.**

« Harvey, qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda Alec, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle.

« Cette femme est innocente, et je viens d'avoir la preuve qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec les comptes trouvés aux Îles Caïmans. » dit Harvey en ressortant de la salle.

 **Malika réveilla doucement Coralie, et elles sortirent de la salle, suivant le mouvement jusqu'au bureau du Lieutenant. Là, l'informaticien posa sur un tableau blanc deux feuilles en papier qu'il coinça avec des aimants.**

« Là, nous avons les signatures des propriétaires des comptes. » dit Harvey en montrant la feuille de droite. « Et là **(Il désigna celle de gauche)** nous avons l'écriture de Mademoiselle Traskon. Il n'y a aucune correspondance entre les deux. »

« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda la Juge.

« Le contrat qu'a signé Coralie a une clause qui la lie avec son agent, et cette clause est signé par le mannequin, les tuteurs du mannequin si celui-ci est mineur, et par l'agent. » expliqua Harvey. « Les personnes qui sont derrière ces comptes, roulement de tambour… ce sont les parents de Coralie. »

« Les deux comptes ? » demanda Alec.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Harvey. « Et ils ont détourné pas moins d'un demi-million. »

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » marmonna Coralie.

« Bien, on a assez attendu. » dit la Juge. « Lieutenant Perkins, préparez vos hommes. Vous aurez vos mandats d'arrêt et de perquisitions dans vingt minutes. »

…

 **Quand Coralie était venue vivre à New-York, seule, ses parents l'avaient suivi et avaient loués un appartement dans Manhattan. Alec frappa à la porte de l'appartement, sans s'annoncer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux longs cheveux auburn, approchant la quarantaine.**

« Laura Daniels ? »

« Oui ? »

« Lieutenant Perkins, Police de New-York ! » se présenta Alec. « Où est votre mari ? »

« Il est au travail à cette heure-ci. » répondit Laura, un peu nerveuse.

« Bien essayé. » sourit Alec. « Mais nous savons que votre mari et vous ne travaillez plus depuis trois ans. Tournez-vous ! »

« Le mensonge n'est pas un crime, Lieutenant ! » dit Laura.

« Non, mais le détournement de fonds, si. » répondit Alec en lui passant les menottes aux poignets. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de faire appel à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris vos droits ? »

« Vous allez me le payer ! » claqua Laura.

« Ça doit vouloir dire oui ! » s'amusa Alec, qui se tourna vers ses hommes. « Fouillez l'appartement de fond et comble. Je veux que vous rameniez, le moindre papier au poste. Et embarquez téléphone et ordinateur. »

« A vos ordres ! »

 **Une fois dans son SUV, Alec se retourna vers la mère de Coralie, menottée à l'arrière de la voiture.**

« Où est votre mari ? » **N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se rassit et prit sa radio.** « Central, ici le Lieutenant Perkins, matricule 735569*. J'ai besoin d'une localisation GPS pour un suspect. Son nom est Richard Daniels. Il n'était pas à son domicile. »

 _« Bien reçu Lieutenant. Nous procédons à la localisation et nous enverrons une patrouille sur le champ. »_

« Bien reçu Central ! A toutes les unités, il me faudrait un véhicule de soutien à l'America Tower pour une arrestation. »

 _« Lieutenant, ici véhicule 17. Nous sommes à cinq minutes ! »_

« Très bien, n'entrez pas tant que je ne serai pas arrivé. »

 **Il raccrocha et fit route jusqu'à la banque. Un véhicule de patrouille attendait. Deux hommes en uniformes, tous les deux la trentaine, étaient postés hors du véhicule. Alec fit sortir Laura Daniels de son SUV et la fit monter dans le véhicule de patrouille.**

« Sergent Caldwell, surveillez-là, et appelez une autre patrouille en renfort pour la perquisition ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Sergent Ross, venez avec moi ! »

 **Une fois dans la banque, Alec montra son insigne aux agents de sécurité.**

« Lieutenant Perkins. Je souhaiterais voir Dennis Blackwell ! J'ai un mandat. »

 **Et il montra le mandat. Il fut conduit au quinzième étage du bâtiment, et l'agent de sécurité le fit entrer, lui et le sergent, dans une salle de réunion où une dizaine de personnes discutaient.**

« Excusez-moi Directeur Powells, mais ce policier voudrait parler avec Monsieur Blackwell. »

 **Ayant vu une photo du banquier pendant son enquête, Alec ne prit pas la peine de demander qui était qui, et se dirigea vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, presque chauve et qui transpirait de plus en plus à mesure que le Lieutenant s'approchait de lui.**

« Dennis Blackwell, vous êtes en état d'arrestation… »

 **Il lui lut ses droits, et le confia au Sergent Ross. Alec se tourna ensuite vers le directeur de la banque et lui montra son mandat de perquisition.**

« Je veux avoir accès à tous les dossiers et tous les comptes dont s'occupe Monsieur Blackwell. »

« Nous reprendrons la réunion un autre jour. » dit le Directeur à ses collègues, avant de dire au Lieutenant : « Suivez-moi ! »

…

 **Le père de Coralie fut appréhendé dans une agence photo, en train de négocier un contrat pour sa fille. Au commissariat, Coralie et Malika étaient derrière le miroir sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire, où les parents furent amenés. Leur avocat arriva, et ils parlaient si bas que Coralie ne pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.**

« Je vais les tuer. » grommela-t-elle.

 **Malika enroula un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, et la jeune fille se laissa aller contre elle. La juge les rejoignit, ainsi que Harvey.**

 **Une heure plus tard, munis de dossier plus que complet, Aaron et Alec entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et prirent place face aux suspects et à leur avocat, un homme bien propre sur lui et aux cheveux grisonnants.**

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » dit Alec en lissant sa cravate.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? » demanda l'avocat. « Mes clients sont des gens bien. »

« Oui, ce sont des gens tellement bons qu'ils détournent l'argent de leur propre fille. » railla Alec.

« Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareille. » cracha Laura Daniels.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons découvert. » dit Alec. « Aaron, je te laisse commencer ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » acquiesça l'avocat de Coralie. « Il y a quelques jours, des amis très proches de votre fille m'ont appelé pour savoir si je ne pouvais pas trouver un petit détail dans son contrat qui l'émanciperait de vous et de son agent à ses 18 ans. Je suis avocat, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris. Et j'ai trouvé plus que je ne l'espérais. Ça paye d'avoir un frère dans la police. »

« Ce frère, c'est moi ! » se désigna Alec.

« D'accord, c'est une conspiration ? » demanda Richard Daniels. « Et qui sont ces amis, dont vous parlez ? »

« Oh, un groupe de frangin qui sont connus dans le monde entier. » dit Aaron. « Vous devez les connaître, non ? »

 **Les parents commençaient à perdre patience, ça se voyait très bien.**

« Nous avons menés notre enquête, et nous avons découvert que non seulement, vous aviez ouvert deux comptes aux Îles Caïmans, mais que vous piquiez de l'argent sur le dos de Coralie. » exposa Alec. « Et en plus de ça, vous avez usurpé l'identité de son agent. »

 **Alec fit glisser deux photos sur la table, avec les contrats des deux comptes en banque aux noms de Richard Traskon et Malika Daniels.**

« C'était assez astucieux, mais le fait est que Mademoiselle Traskon a tout nié en bloc quand nous l'avons appréhendé. Elle nous a fait des révélations incroyables. » dit Alec. « Notamment que vous l'avez menacé de changer d'agent si elle ne se comportait pas comme un dictateur avec votre fille. »

« Elle vous a raconté des bobards. On ne lui a jamais forcé la main. » se défendit Laura en croisant les bras.

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, parce qu'elle nous a avoué avoir fait exprès de faire tomber quelques contrats à l'eau, afin de préserver la santé de votre fille. » exposa Alec, qui vit aussitôt le visage des parents pâlir. « Et vous savez quoi ? Nous avons passé la matinée à obtenir les confirmations des personnes qui voulaient signer votre fille. Détournement de fonds, escroquerie, mise en danger de la vie d'un mineur… ça va chercher dans les 20 ans, voire un peu plus. Vous allez passer un temps considérable en prison tous les deux. »

« Ecoutez Lieutenant, on doit pouvoir trouver un arrangement. » intervint l'avocat. « Vous récupérez l'argent… »

« Désolé, Maître, mais ça ne sera plus de notre ressort, mais de celui du FBI si vos clients n'avouent pas. » le coupa Alec. « Ils avouent, et la Juge pourra peut-être être clémente. Mais vos clients iront en prison, quoi que vous décidiez. »

« Cette petite peste ! » claqua Laura en tapant sur la table. « Où est-ce qu'elle est, cette petite ingrate ? »

 **Elle se leva de sa chaise.**

« Madame Daniels, je vous conseille de vous rasseoir. » lui suggéra calmement Alec.

« Cette petite peste devrait me remercier pour ça, pour tout ce qu'elle a. » s'emporta Laura. « On n'a pris tout ce qui nous revenait de droit. On s'est saigné pour qu'elle puisse passer des étés dans ce camp de musique minable, et qu'est-ce qu'on a eu en échange ? Rien ! »

« Je crois qu'on a nos aveux. » dit Alec en se levant.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurla Laura en se débattant.

 **Deux policiers entrèrent et la maîtrisèrent avant de la menotter.**

« Monsieur Daniels, vous étiez complice, on le sait. On a comparé vos signatures alors, ça ne sert à rien de nier. » dit Aaron. « Évitez-nous un procès qui ne servira qu'à affirmer votre culpabilité. »

« Elle gagne des millions de dollar chaque semaine, et nous on n'a le droit à rien ? » cracha Richard.

« Maitre Finch, je vous conseille de parler à vos clients. » lui dit Aaron en se levant, alors que son frère menotta le père. « Un procès ne serait pas très bon pour vous. »

 **Dans le couloir, Laura Daniels faisait face à sa fille, qui était sortit de la pièce cachée, avec Malika, qu'elle foudroyait du regard.**

« Je savais qu'on aurait dû te virer. » cracha Laura.

 **La réponse de Malika ne fut pas verbale. Elle s'approcha de Laura, et la gifla.**

« J'ai protégé cette petite, alors que c'était à vous, ses parents, de vous en occuper. » claqua-t-elle. « Elle sera bien mieux sans vous. »

« Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me faire ça ? » souffla Coralie, alors que son père sortait à son tour de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Tu aurais arrêté à la fin de ton contrat, et on voulait notre part. » claqua sa mère. « Ingrate que tu es, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi. »

« Mais elle va arrêter quand elle aura 21 ans, et elle pourra se concentrer entièrement sur ses études. » dit Malika. « C'est bon ma chérie, ne leur parle plus… »

« Ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle doit faire. » s'énerva Laura.

 **Coralie se détourna elle-même de ses parents, et alla se réfugier dans le bureau du Lieutenant.**

« Monsieur et Madame Daniels, je suis la Juge Rogers en charge de l'affaire. Vous allez être inculpé pour tous les chefs d'inculpations dont vous êtes accusé, alors je vous conseille de faire des aveux complets au Lieutenant Perkins, car un procès serait très désagréable pour tout le monde. Y compris pour votre fille ! »

 _ **Le lendemain !**_

 **Malika et Coralie avaient quitté le commissariat en fin de journée, et l'agent avait ramené la jeune fille à son appartement, dont elle avait une clé. Ce matin-là, autour d'un petit-déjeuner à base de smoothie aux fruits rouges et de muffins au chocolat, elles attendaient patiemment l'arrivée d'Aaron, qui arriva juste avant midi.**

« Bon, tes parents ont fini par faire des aveux complets, et avec ceux du banquier qui les a aidés à détourner l'argent de ton compte, il n'y aura pas de procès. » les informa-t-il.

« Ils vont aller en prison ? » demanda Coralie.

« Oui, j'en ai peur. » répondit-t-il. « Aux vues des charges, ils vont passer les dix prochaines années derrière les barreaux. Ils pourront demander une liberté conditionnelle une fois qu'ils auront fait la moitié de leur peine. »

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux. » souffla Coralie. « Je peux demander à ne pas être contacté ? »

« Tu peux, et je transmettrais la demande. » assura Aaron. « Tu vas avoir 18 ans, et tu vas très vite avoir accès à la totalité de ton compte. »

« Je vais récupérer ce qu'ils m'ont pris ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, en totalité ! » acquiesça Aaron.

 **Soulagée, Coralie prit l'avocat dans ses bras.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'écartant. « Je sais que vous avez fait ça pour les garçons… »

« Non, je l'ai fait pour toi. » la rassura-t-il.

« Je peux vous garder comme avocat ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! » répondit-il. « Bien, je vous laisse. »

 **Le lendemain, Coralie s'apprêta à monter dans une voiture qui la ramènerait à Camp Rock.**

« Et tes affaires, qui sont resté là-bas ? » demanda Coralie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la limousine a fait marche-arrière quand… quand j'ai été arrêté. » lui dit Malika. « Profite de tes vacances, tu les as mérités. »

 **Coralie prit son agent dans ses bras, regrettant tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou penser de mal à son égard.**

« Merci pour tout ! »

* * *

Alors, pour celles et ceux qui ont lu la fic, vous pensiez vraiment que ce serait l'agent, la coupable ? Je dois vous avouer que j'avais plusieurs idées en tête, mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci, afin de clore le chapitre Coralie *-*

Vous retrouverez ce personnage quand j'écrirais la suite de "L'été de tous les défis" !

Bisous !


End file.
